


【柱斑】时空旅行

by yuxiaoyao



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuxiaoyao/pseuds/yuxiaoyao
Summary: 有一天，斑突然穿越了时空





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

> 黑团藏  
> 黑三代  
> 黑创设期宇智波
> 
> 生子注意！

这是木叶建立后的最初几年，不能说是百废待兴一无所有，也不能说是万事俱备面面俱到，基本的体制已经完善，人们脸上也充满了信心，与之相对的，是暗处渐渐滋长的黑暗与腐败，和宇智波斑愈来愈沉郁的态度。

此时的斑，尚且未全然绝望，却已经对木叶内部的隐患有所察觉。他努力想要为此做出改变，但往往无功而返。不，也许不能仅仅说是“无功而返”。在会议上据理力争也好，在工作后和千手兄弟讨论也好，哪怕是想要通过宇智波族人做些什么，通通都失败了。不断的劝说和努力换来的总是忌惮、警惕和沉默，人们对斑的恐惧甚于他所诉说的未来，而唯一愿意信任斑的柱间似乎总是乐观过头。

人与人之间真的无法通过语言而互相理解吗？斑这样困扰着，但木叶的建立本身就是人们坦诚相待的证明，既然木叶是通往幸福的正确路径，那么自己迄今为止失败的努力大概只是用错了方法吧。

这样想着，斑取出了自己撰写的任务记录，挑选出那些在富裕城池或是人民安康之处进行的任务，细细查看回忆了起来，每看到值得注意的地方就记录下来，等待着下一步的汇总比对。烛光照耀着他年轻英俊的眉眼，让他显得格外沉稳而又带上了几分白日里不常见的意气风发。

柱间从窗户翻进来的时候，看到的就是这样的情景。他的目光在挚友束起的长发和乌发下时隐时现的白皙脖颈上凝注了几秒，而后才若无其事的蹭到了对方身边，挨着斑躺下了。

“写什么呢？斑。”

“在看之前的任务卷轴。今天怎么又偷偷过来了？正好，等会我还有个好消息告诉你。”这么说着，斑将最后一个卷轴看完，才转过身去亲了亲柱间的额头，“怎么困成这样？先到床上躺着吧。”

柱间实在是困极了，也许是因为之前建立守护结界的时候用力过度？总之，柱间此时只感觉好像和斑连打了三架似的，眼皮都睁不开了。模模糊糊中，他听到斑收拾东西的声音、煮茶的声音、洗漱的声音，终于、那些声音来到了他身边，消隐在了他旁边的被窝里。于是，柱间闭着眼睛卷着被子一滚，就极自然的拱进了斑的被子里，再顺势一搂一蹭，就极熟练的把自己塞到了斑的怀里。感觉自己的脸紧贴着对方的颈子，双脚夹着对方的双脚，对方有力的脉搏贴着他的肌肤一下下传递过来，柱间的心似乎才踏踏实实沉到了他的身体里，意识飘飘远去的最后一刻，他听到斑似乎温柔的说着“孩子“什么的，但他已经无从理解无从记忆了。

他太累了。

午夜时分，柱间似乎听到了大门被叩响的声音，他挣扎着动了动，但疲倦的身子毫无应答。感觉到斑已起身去查看，柱间就心安理得的又把自己缩了起来，等着斑回来继续安眠。

一夜过去，清晨的阳光传射而入，柱间揉揉眼睛爬起来，看着空荡荡的另一边床铺有些茫然。“斑？“他呼唤了一声，然而宅子里一片死寂，并没有人回答。


	2. 另一个时空

-Side Madara-

 

 

阴暗的地窟中，远远矗立着一个巨大而狰狞的怪物，而在怪物脚下，两个身穿宇智波族服的人一坐一站，他们面前的地上躺着两个腹部穿了大洞的青年男女。

“老头，到底怎么样了？“ 年轻些的宇智波大声问道，他的面色被面具遮挡着看不真切，但微微发抖的声音暴露了他的恐惧。他受了不轻的伤，好似半个身子都要被撕裂似的满身是血，因而只能无力的瘫坐在地。

“怎么？你原来不是很想报复他们的吗？“被质问的正是在自家时空中失踪已久的宇智波斑，此时他正低着头修补躺着的二人的身体。斑神色不动，虽然嘴里毫不犹豫的回敬着，但手上的动作一点也没有放松。这是他清醒以后第一次运用柱间细胞替人修补身体，斑心里的底气并不足。

“好了，拿两个管子给我。”

将连接着外道魔像的管子接到躺着二人身上，斑才终于松了口气，但他很快又认命的赶去给痛晕过去的带土修补身子。好在比起躺在地上生死不知的苦命鸳鸯，他对这孩子的身体情况更清楚些。可惜的是身体上的伤好治，带土时好时坏时而正常时而疯狂的精神状态斑实在无能为力，如今好不容易把这孩子从报社边缘拉（zou）回来已经算是他成果斐然。不说这孩子如今的状态跟斑自己——虽然是另一个“斑“——有点关系，单说斑自己神志清醒的时间还没这孩子保持正常的时间长，就已经让他无法好好管教这个小东西了。

……反正也不是我自己的世界。斑不负责任的想着。

莫名其妙的穿到另一个时空已经足够让人火大，如果不是斑的万花筒本身就蕴含着时空间忍术，他甚至会以为自己穿越到了未来。穿越时空的副作用让斑昏昏沉沉的度过了很久，偶尔凭借自身的意志能够短暂的清醒过来，结果每次一清醒就要出去收拾烂摊子，不是救这个就是救那个，中间某次醒来后居然还接手了一个没礼貌的小混蛋回来养！真是倒霉透了。

这次也是一样，九尾狂乱的查克拉唤醒了他的神智，斑一身血的从地上爬起来就感觉到带土微弱的查克拉时隐时现，似乎随时要魂飞冥冥。于是斑只好风风火火的赶去木叶，刚刚来得及带走被打得奄奄一息的小崽子和串成糖葫芦的四代夫妇。打断四代的迷之忍术、把九尾塞到旁边小婴儿的肚子里、将望风而逃的六道遗族打成饼饼，最后把一个重伤两个半死人带回地底准备抢救，这一系列动作斑做的行云流水一气呵成，甚至还有空观察了一下他心心念念很久却一直无缘一见的木叶。

木叶是真的腐朽了。

斑并不意外这样的发现，对他来说，不过是自己的猜想终于得到了验证——当然，让他如此豁达的主要原因还是在于这并不是斑自己的时空。

手术终于完成，斑疲倦的坐到了石凳上，像是这个时空中在这个地底孤独度过了几十年的“斑“一样，镰刀放在一旁，瘦弱的身躯因为疲倦和抽痛佝偻着。尽管斑的战力依然强劲，甚至远远超过了穿越之前，但实际上，他的身体情况已经大不如前，甚至可以称得上“病弱”了，如果不是身体里缓慢涌出的温和力量在慢慢修补着斑的身体，斑大概早就已经死在不知名的某处了。

这不是什么难以想象的事情。

神智昏聩的时候，斑无法控制自己的言行，多数时候只能如同发狂的野兽一般攻击着不存在的敌人。在这种状态下，几乎没人能靠近他，他自己也不懂得吃饭休息。这几年还有小崽子仗着万花筒的能力时不时塞几口吃的给他，更早之前的斑只有硬撑。这样的情况下，就是铁打的身子也撑不住。好在斑能感觉到在一次次反抗中自己的精神逐渐变得更为强大，这一次之后应该就能逐渐回归正常。

现在地窟中一片寂静，小崽子和四代夫妇都昏迷着。一片黑暗中，唯有斑的写轮眼散发着莹莹红光。斑低着头看着自己伤痕累累的双手，嘴角渐渐勾起了一抹笑。九尾袭村，四代夫妇生死不明，这次事件并非由斑策划，但无疑是斑插手现身的好时机。一个个想法在斑脑海中显现出来，让斑的神色中多了一抹志在必得。这个时空中的“斑”也许注定失败，但跨越时空而来的斑依然没有放弃他的梦想，失败与绝望打不垮他就只好变成滋养他的养料，只要一息尚存，宇智波斑就绝不会放弃。

如果虎狼之药无法治愈身患绝症的病人，就换一种方法吧。在斑意外穿越之前就有的那个想法，也许正是解决病魔的方法也说不定。

在与时空的对抗中，斑并不是一无所得，他所获得的信息也许不能被带回自己的世界，但对斑在这个世界实行自己的计划却大有益处。在回到自己的时空之前，这里将会是斑最好的试验田与学习场，等到一切都结束之时，斑将会带着学到的知识与经验回到木叶，到那时候，柱间也一定会为此感到吃惊与喜悦吧。


	3. 消失的斑

-side Hashirama-

 

 

 

柱间坐在自己的办公桌后面，捂着脸，一言不发。

整整三个月过去了，自那天以后，他再也没有见到过斑。他问过斑的族人，可是没人知道斑的去向，他查阅过村子的进出记录，也没有斑离开的痕迹，他甚至问过扉间，结果不但没有打探到斑的痕迹，还被好好教育了一通宇智波的危险性。

这些人，无论是普通的村民，还是木叶的高层，甚至是宇智波的族人，他们都表现的那么若无其事，好像宇智波斑这个人从来没存在过似的自由自在的过着自己的小日子。而柱间自己则像是个与周遭环境格格不入的怪人一样，不识趣的一遍遍提醒着他们“斑”的存在。

明明是两个人建立的村子，为什么大家都对斑这样冷漠呢？

柱间不敢深思，有时候他会想也许就像他们说的，斑只是又到周围的哪里散心了，或是有什么别的事需要他处理，所以才暂时销声匿迹。但他心里的不安一日多过一日，一天没看到斑的身影，他就觉得心里好像空了一块，吃饭也不安心，睡觉也不安稳。

那天之后，柱间也曾偷偷翻到过斑的家里，可却发现床铺依然像他离开时那样散乱的摆着，桌子上满是灰尘，一个茶杯孤零零的摆在茶壶周围，里面还有着那天柱间没喝完的半盏茶。

一切都保持着柱间离开时的模样，唯有时光在此留下了痕迹。

柱间看着那床铺、那茶杯愣了许久，才刚刚反应过来似的开始慢慢收拾。明明还是四五月的天气，风和日丽，他却觉着一股寒气慢慢浸透了骨髓，让他心里慢慢烧起一股冷火。

竟然连个家忍都没有，宇智波一族就是这样对待引领他们走向辉煌的族长的吗？

也许是因为斑不在的缘故就懈怠了吧，毕竟夏日祭典快要到了，偶尔的偷懒也没问题，柱间这样劝说着自己。在柱间看来，斑这样的人不受族人爱戴简直是一件不可理喻的事。斑那么温柔、那么强大、对待自己羽翼之下的族人又如此在意以至于称得上极为护短，理当是极有威严而又备受喜爱的。柱间作为他的外族好友都不得不为斑的人格魅力所折服，又何况是这些与斑血脉相连、天生就受斑重视的族人呢？在柱间心底，他对于宇智波族人甚至是嫉妒的，嫉妒他们从一开始就处于斑心中想要守护的地位，嫉妒他们不用费心就可以得到斑真心的笑颜。因此在柱间看来，这些宇智波族人一定是敬爱斑的，就像千手族人推崇柱间自己一样的，不，甚至比那还要超过的敬爱斑。

柱间一直是这样想的，这一次也是处于这样的考虑才不断为宇智波的族人们的怠慢寻找着理由。说不定宇智波家的风俗就是在族长回来前一天才开始清扫的呢？一定是自己大惊小怪了。——如果不这样想，柱间的怒火也许会把自己都点燃吧，可他无法欺骗自己，每次被斑接待时，一应茶水点心乃至饭食都是由斑亲手制作的，并没有哪个家忍履行了自己的职责。

下次见到斑，一定要好好嘲笑他。柱间咬着牙想。

想归这样想，但斑的下落柱间依然没有头绪。还是问问斑的族人好了，毕竟斑是在宇智波的族地失踪的。

“火影大人，族长大人的去向并不是属下能够探知的。”

“斑大人有他自己的考量，属下只是负责执行命令的人。”

“回火影大人，那天晚上我们都在休息，巡夜的族人也没有发现有任何值得注意的事，也没有族人在午夜时分去拜访族长大人。”

招来宇智波族人询问得到的只是这样的回答，那一张张脸上全是毕恭毕敬、不以为意。无论怎样询问，也得不到有用的回答，柱间心寒之余，终于打算干起了偷听的勾当。柱间的直觉告诉他，斑就是在那天晚上失踪的，如果他偷偷探访宇智波的族人，也许能够确认发生了什么也说不定。

但柱间没有想到听到的都是这样的话语。

“谁想和那种人扯上关系啊，谁知道什么时候就会被挖了眼睛？毕竟那位可是连自己的弟弟都不放过呢。”

“那位大人就像是怪物一样呢，招惹了他什么时候死的都不知道。青山君只是顶撞了他一下，第二天就被派去执行必死的任务，真是太可怕了。”

“火影大人真是宽仁，不仅放过了斑大人，还这样厚待他。明明开了万花筒，为何还不去死呢？身为败者，就该用鲜血洗刷耻辱，他竟然还有脸提出这样那样煞风景的要求，真是给宇智波抹黑。”

真是够了。

真是够了！

这样的话语让柱间因为愤怒而无法隐藏身形，但一旦现身，面对着一张张充满了崇敬的面孔，那怒火仿佛又骤然熄灭，徒留满心灰烬，然而心灰意冷之余，那一丝丝愤懑有如烧红的炭火，仍然在那冷烬之中明明灭灭，不肯彻底熄灭。

在这样的村子里，这个在斑失去了弟弟之后、为了保护重要之人而建立的村子，真的让斑感到了同我一样的幸福和喜悦吗？

夜半时分，柱间躺在床上，会情不自禁这样想到。

这已经是斑离开的第四个月了，今天的柱间又在会议上，忍校的课堂上，以及买菜的时候特别宣讲了斑的温柔强大和他对木叶的贡献。等到斑回来，面对孩子们崇拜的眼神，应该会很可爱的害羞起来吧，到时候柱间一定要尽情的嘲笑他，好好享受斑泛红的双颊和灿烂的笑颜。

可是，斑到底什么时候才能回来呢？


	4. 柱间的追寻

-side Hashirama-

 

 

斑离开的这几个月里柱间并不是一无所获，他在斑宅子的门口发现了几枚手里剑，上面画着奇怪的纹路。根据门上的痕迹表明那天晚上并不是有人来拜访斑，他们听到的敲门声应该源于手里剑钉到门上的声音。……至于是什么人敢于不计后果的将手里剑扔到处于宇智波宅邸中心的忍界修罗的家门之上，柱间并不敢深思。总之，这几枚手里剑已经被送去扉间那里研究了，想来明天就能得到结果。

除此之外，柱间还抓到了个黑不溜秋的、声称是千手祖先阿修罗的意志的家伙，现在也被柱间用木遁封好，打算过两天就找精于幻术的鞍马家的人拷问一下。柱间一点也不相信这个黑东西，光看这东西被抓时正附身在一个宇智波族人身上抹黑斑，就非常非常的不可信了。

果然宇智波族人的那些偏见都是这家伙挑拨的，柱间有些高兴又有些怅惘。幻想着与斑重逢时的喜悦，柱间终于度过了难熬的夜晚。天刚蒙蒙亮，他就满脸笑容的从床上一跃而起，匆匆赶到了火影楼，在那里，一夜没睡的扉间正一脸暴躁的等着他。

“扉间扉间扉间，怎么样了？”

“先不说这个，大哥，你老实告诉我，宇智波斑是不是叛村了？”

“当然没有了，扉间，你怎么会这么想？”

“大哥，你不用替他隐瞒了。这些苦无上刻着的花纹是来自汤之国的一种传说，据说只要许愿之人的意念足够虔诚庞大，就可以放逐罪人。这个是否成功先且不说，宇智波斑可不是什么忍辱负重之人，你觉得他能忍耐的了这样的侮辱？”白发的火影顾问深吸了口气，神色带着几分愤怒和无奈，他带着血丝的双眼死死盯着柱间，第一千零一次的想要改变他这个天真愚蠢的大哥的心意，“大哥，宇智波斑心思阴诡狡诈，他不告而别肯定是为了降低我们的警惕心，等他回来袭村时正好打我们个措手不及，现在当务之急是立刻发送通缉文书追捕……”

“住口！扉间，我不许你这么说斑，斑不会叛村，他不会！这绝不可能！”扉间的话还没说完，柱间就厉声截断了他的话。忍者之神的查克拉可怖的放出，压得扉间恨恨的扭过了头。

正在此时，有人敲响了门。

“进来吧，”柱间放松下气势，疲惫的揉了揉额角，“以后不许再说这样的话，斑不是这样的人。”

一上午过的浑浑噩噩，柱间把身子藏在文件后，心里又悲伤又难过。一定又是那个黑家伙干的好事，柱间这样想，他留了个木分身在办公室，自己又跑到了关押黑绝的地方。

“你对我弟弟做了什么？”

“哎呀，我可什么都没做呢……”那个黑东西嘻嘻笑着，“他们不过是害怕罢了……害怕宇智波斑的那双眼睛。除了拥有仙人体、继承了阿修罗意志的你能够抵抗永恒万花筒写轮眼的威力，其他所有人，包括斑的族人，都会不由自主的恐惧他、厌恶他、乃至想要杀死他……这就是永恒的万花筒的诅咒。”黑绝低低絮语着，充满恶意的话语像是蛇的嘶鸣，回荡在空旷的屋子里。

“这不可能！斑的弟弟就从来不会厌恶他。”柱间低吼道。

“可是他死了！凡是宇智波斑所爱之人都会离他而去，凡是他追求之物都会被证明是谎言空洞，他注定死于孤独，他注定无人理解！现在，只有你能救他……阴阳之力，相与为一，乃得森罗万象，你若是不信，不如看看宇智波家传的石碑？”黑绝的声音越发轻了，像是有着惑人的魔力，嘶嘶引诱着柱间。

“……我该怎么做？”柱间下意识的询问着，他显得痛楚而迷茫，他知道不该相信这个鬼东西的话，但冥冥中他的直觉又告诉他这家伙并没有说谎。

“你身负阳之力，拥有仙人体，而宇智波斑身负阴之力，拥有仙人眼，你将斑的眼睛挖下装到这副仙人体上，不久就会开启更高级的轮回眼，到那时候，你再将眼睛还给斑，这样诅咒就会被破除了，斑也获得了更高的力量，这不是很好吗？还是说，连你也贪婪写轮眼的力量？”

“不，我当然……”

“大哥！”扉间敲门的声音猛然惊醒了柱间，不知不觉间，他已经是冷汗涔涔。从黑绝的引诱中清醒，柱间神色复杂的看了眼它，在原有的木遁封印上又包裹了层封印，才转身离开了暗室。

他不知道，在他离开后，黑绝嘻嘻的冷笑声在房间里回荡着，黑色液体状的东西渐渐透过封印淌了出来，又钻进地面不见了。

“扉间，怎么了？”柱间疲倦的询问，此时他面色苍白，头抽痛着，冷汗浸透了内衫黏在身上，难受极了。

“大哥，你没事吧？”扉间好好休息了一上午，此时被柱间难看的脸色吓到了。斑不见的这几个月，大哥一直郁郁寡欢，但这还是扉间头一次如此清晰的意识到斑的离开对柱间身体的影响。他把训斥柱间逃班的话咽下，打算还是先拎他去医疗班看看身体。

可是此时，柱间却先一步停下了脚步。大个子的男子蹲下了身，几乎是有些无助的抱住了头，过了一会才又站起来，恢复了平时那副没心没肺的样子。

“扉间，你说，那时候要是去开门的是我该多好。”

“我当时怎么就那么懒呢？”

柱间用袖子擦去冷汗，有些虚弱的冲着扉间笑了笑，然后逃也似地冲向了火影楼。

他的心情糟透了，黑绝的话狠狠撕开了柱间压抑许久的、真实的想法，那些压抑在心底深处的痛苦和愧疚就从那个破损的口子里疯狂的外泄着。

都是我的错。

都是我的错。

都是我的错。

柱间不敢去想被族人的恶意所放逐的斑那时候是怎样的想法，他只是加倍的愤怒于自己的无能。

“柱间大人。“

要更加努力才行，要让斑的族人们更加了解斑，等他们了解了斑是多么温柔善良的一个人，他们一定会——

“啊，是你啊火核，正好我有些关于斑的事要跟你说……“

让我来告诉你，斑是多么的好，多么的——

“柱间大人，宇智波绝无反叛之心，叛忍宇智波斑已经被驱逐出族，他的所有物品已经被处理完毕，请您……“

宇智波火核后面说了什么柱间已经听不清了，他的话像是雷声在柱间脑海里盘旋回荡着，炸的柱间眼前一片空白。

叛忍宇智波斑已经被驱逐出族。

驱！逐！出！族！


	5. 止水和鼬

-side M-

 

 

 

夏日的午后，蝉鸣声一阵响过一阵，斑坐在回廊边缘，手里捧着温热的梅子茶小口啜饮着，看上去很是逍遥自在。

然而这份静谧很快被打破了，伴随着“斑先生！斑先生！“的大喊，一个脏脏的小脑袋从拐角处探出来，确定了斑的位置后就要往这边冲。

一只手止住小家伙的冲势，斑微不可见的皱了皱眉头。纯黑的眼瞳扫过小孩儿发红的眼角，斑不甚温柔将这孩子扯到身边，语气又冷又硬的发问，“出什么事了？有人欺负你？“

这孩子正是被斑所救的四代火影的遗孤，木叶村现今的九尾人柱力漩涡鸣人。鸣人并不害怕斑有些恐怖的脸色，反而是有点高兴的凑到斑身边蹭了蹭，“斑先生，我真的是狐狸变的吗？“

斑放下茶杯，没急着回答他的话，而是往鸣人来的方向看了过去，几个呼吸过去，那里就出现了一个卷发青年的身影。

“止水大哥！“

“斑大人。“名为宇智波止水的青年先是向斑行了个礼，而后才对着鸣人笑着招了招手，”鸣人君，今天斑大人还有事，可能不能陪你一起玩了，还是先回美琴阿姨家吧，佐助等你好一会儿了。“他脸上笑着，可在斑的注视下，背上渐渐爬满了冷汗。

比起什么都不懂的鸣人，宇智波止水对眼前这个男人的可怕之处有着更深的体会。身为忍者，斑的强大之处自不必说，但直到他真正现身，人们才震撼的发现这个男人的智慧更是令人侧目。短短五年不到，他就建立起了一个极其庞大的经济组织“晨曦“，以至于五大国都要仰其鼻息。借助其力，宇智波也从当年战战兢兢、随时可能谋反的境地一跃成为了木叶村中人人欣羡的存在——毕竟，”晨曦“不仅包揽了木叶村中八成经济来源，而且与把控着木叶村的火之国大名有着紧密的联系。

对于这样的情景，止水心里是有那么些庆幸的，但同时也有着深深的迷茫。身为宇智波一族打入木叶的卧底，他曾经以为在九尾袭村之后，两者之间已经没有了缓和的余地，如果宇智波执意反叛，等待着他们的就只有败亡一途。既想要保全一族，同时对木叶又有着深深爱意，那时候的止水的心里充满了痛苦和纠结。但是斑大人到来之后，那场筹谋之中的反叛已经再无可能。木叶深深恐惧着宇智波斑的力量，宇智波又何尝不为自己曾经做过的事情而感到心虚不安呢？

就在这种微妙的局势之下，不知不觉中事情已经到了这般田地。依靠着斑大人的势力，宇智波一族越发富裕，如今族人们所发放的任务远远超过接受的任务。不仅如此，因为这份财富，宇智波一族反倒在木叶百族中成为了一个极为特殊的，将“忍者“和”雇主“，乃至于”贵族“身份合而为一的存在。如此一来，无论是从道义上，还是村子的发展需求上，木叶都不可能再对宇智波做什么。而耽于享乐与财富的族人们，更加没有了反叛的需求。

从这一点来说，止水是感激斑的，尽管木叶对于宇智波的警惕从来没有放松过，但斑大人确确实实带来了和平，并且让木叶和宇智波都变得更好了。但他也同样清楚，尽管斑大人事事都为宇智波一族着想，尽管他让木叶一日比一日强大，但无论是木叶也好，宇智波也好，都没有把斑大人看作是自己人。对木叶来说，斑大人是曾经毁村的叛忍，对宇智波来说，斑大人是被全族人背叛驱逐的潜在复仇者。现在的木叶隐村，有如三足鼎立，宇智波斑正是被另两方势力都恐惧又依仗的孤家寡人

与斑大人道过别，止水抱着鸣人先在街上走了一圈，才慢悠悠向着族地走去。鸣人安安静静的搂着止水的脖子，也没有一般小孩子那样闹腾，身为漩涡一族的后代，他极为敏感的感觉到了暗处的窥视。感觉到他的不安，止水安抚的拍了拍他的背，又抱他到旁边的糖果店买了一包糖赔罪，才终于让小家伙脸上重新有了笑意。

到了地方，止水冲着前来迎接的好友笑了笑，神色中终于带上了些属于少年人的、货真价实的喜悦，“小鼬，你回来了！“

“嗯，为了今年的祭典，斑大人特意雇佣了晓来维持安全。”扎着小辫子的男孩子也难掩喜悦的露出了笑容，他递给止水一串丸子，神色显得轻松极了，“这次来的是我和阿飞，正好庆典结束可以放两个月的假，晨曦还给安排了去汤之国的旅行，要不要一起去？“

与止水被派去暗部卧底一样，鼬是作为木叶的暗部到晓卧底的，但这一次的晓只是个大型佣兵组织，他们实现和平的手段也不再是月之眼，因此鼬的卧底生涯比起他想象的要愉快许多——以鼬的聪明才智来说，如果不是作为忍者的职业需求限制了他，如今“晨曦“在火之国的主管非他莫属。

“唉，这个到时候再说吧，我得向上级请示一下。“止水摸了摸鼻子，”祭典的帖子你准备好了吗？你都邀请了谁？”

“我给卡卡西前辈下了帖子，其他的就没有了。”看着鸣人和跑出来迎接的佐助打打闹闹的进了屋，鼬吃掉最后一口丸子，满足的吐了口气。“不过，卡卡西前辈好像没有接受的样子，说是接受了其他人的邀请。”

“小鼬，你也吃的太快了吧！那你不是一张帖子都没发出去？我可听说是限量三万元一张的帖子呢，感觉好浪费啊……”止水自己手上的丸子才刚吃掉一半，他有些无语的摇了摇头，“不过这是咱们宇智波自家的祭典，每个人能免费邀请三位好友就算了，没想到斑大人还真的向木叶村民开放售票……真看不出来斑大人那么凶的人居然会做出这种决定，我一直觉得他很讨厌木叶方面呢。”

鼬眨了眨眼睛，没说话，止水也心照不宣的住了嘴，两人心里都清楚，在发生了那两件事以后，斑大人可以说是和木叶……不，至少是根部撕破了脸，连其首领志村团藏都差一点被斑大人一刀砍成两半，现在还在医院里躺着。据说三代大人曾经想要召回千手纲手大人为团藏养伤，但听说纲手大人的弟弟绳树大人的伤势又复发了，才只好作罢。

“鼬，你说，如果哪一天斑大人知道了他的未来……”一阵沉默之后，止水转了转手里吃完的签子突然问道。回想起那时候斑大人所展出的魔神般的力量，止水和鼬的心里都是一阵阵发沉，哪怕是人形尾兽也不过如此吧。

“不会的，”鼬也严肃起来，他摇了摇头，说出了现今忍者世界的普遍推测，“斑大人是从木叶的过去意外穿越到未来的，由于时空限制，他根本不可能知晓未来。”在这几年之中，不是没有人试过将未来告诉这位“来自过去”的忍者，但宇智波斑表现的好像毫不在意。面对面的告知交谈，得到的回应永远是“嗯。”或者“哦。”这类敷衍的言辞，哪怕是把历史书摊开来指给他看，最后的结果也只是对方迷茫的目光。久而久之，“宇智波斑绝不可能知晓未来”这样的认知变成了所有人都相信的“事实”。

但不知为什么，作为木叶内和斑相处最久的宇智波，止水还是感觉到了一阵又一阵的不安。但不论如何，以那位大人的性子来看，如果他知道了未来，他绝不会还是这样的反应。也许是愧疚吧，止水想，跟着鼬一块走进屋子准备吃饭，这样子简直就像是在利用斑大人一样。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知道我有没有写清楚，斑的实际情况是穿越到了不同时空，相当于同人穿原著，而忍者世界的认知是同一时空中斑从过去穿越到了未来，所以是有错误的XDDDD
> 
> 斑目前拥有的记忆是全部记忆，包括：建村（+叛村+月之眼+辉夜姬），其中括号里的是因为穿越时空的副作用知道的，也是这些信息使得斑疯了很久。而忍者世界的普遍认知是斑只有建村的记忆。忍者世界的认知是被斑刻意误导的结果。


	6. 祭典前夕

-side M-

 

 

 

 

“真是没用啊，老头子，在你的看护下居然还会让鸣人这小子被欺负？”止水的身影刚刚消失，一个带着橘色面具的人就突然出现在了斑的身边，古怪的是，他的声音竟然与斑自己的声音一模一样。

斑低笑了一声，听着带土用斑自己的声音开嘲讽也不生气，他甚至可以猜的到带土闹别扭的原因，“怎么，卡卡西拒绝了你？”

“阿拉，肯定都是斑大人的错~~~~要不然那个赝品怎么敢拒绝我！”一句话换了两个口气，带土气的眼睛都红了。自从老混蛋逼着他以阿飞的身份和卡卡西搭档已经过去了一年多，虽然笨卡卡仍然不知道他的身份，但是没有哪个宇智波比他们俩关系更好了，没道理笨卡卡不接受他的帖子而接受其他人的啊？用脚趾头想也能猜到笨卡卡之所以不接受“阿飞”的请帖肯定是因为这个该死的老头子做了什么。

气归气，带土好歹还没有忘记自己来的目的，他打开了自己的写轮眼，与斑一个对视就将自己之前拷问的结果传送给了斑，“上个月袭击四代夫妇的人已经抓住了，和之前操纵九尾袭击木叶的人是一伙的。跟我们猜想的一样，他们想要集齐尾兽，复活辉夜姬。”

闭上眼睛飞快的回顾了下带土传过来的记忆，斑站起身理了理衣袍，转身走进了屋里，在吃饭的小桌子后盘膝坐下了。“那就按照我们之前的布置，等他们召唤出十尾之后，借用‘我‘留下的那双轮回眼，去做真正的救世主吧，带土。”

“——然后借着这’英雄‘之名，将整个忍者掌握在自己手中，进行真正的改革。”

带土接上了斑未说完的后半句，野心在他眼中涌动着。然而他的行动却与他霸气的口吻邪魅的眼神截然不同，在随着斑走进了屋里之后，带土娴熟的把一个软垫塞到了斑身后让他靠着，然后又从与从空间里拿出从水之国打包来的特色美食一样样放好，开始忙活着摆齐碗筷准备晚餐。

“水之国没问题了？”斑一手托着腮，兴致缺缺的问道。听着带土絮絮叨叨这些天的工作成果，斑的心中平静极了。按照斑的推测，他能够停留在这个时空的时间不长了，好在这个由他亲手教养长大的小子，如今也勉勉强强足够他托付理想了。

“当然没问题啦！如今水之国的经济命脉全在我们手中，至于新任水影……哼，就算我再没用也不至于连个人柱力都搞不定。反倒是你，最近几年还是不动用查克拉比较好吧？在不得不依靠我的情况下，最好还是听话一点。“终于变回了自己的声音，带土将红豆糕挪到自己面前，又从空间里端出一碗熬好的药汤，威胁着，”赶紧把药喝了，不许偷偷倒掉。“

斑似笑非笑看了他一眼，也不计较带土的冒犯。“真是翅膀硬了。“他嘟囔一句，到底还是端起碗一饮而尽，心里奇异的并不生气。药不算太苦，只是因为放了太多甘草的缘故而味道怪异，斑皱着眉擦擦嘴，趁着带土没注意迅速抢过一块红豆糕放到嘴里嚼了嚼，恶心的感觉才下去了些。

千防万防还是没守住自己心爱的食物，带土气愤的狠狠瞪了斑一眼，见斑已经小口小口的吃起饭来，才不情不愿的住了嘴，也低下头吃了起来。一时之间，屋子里只有碗筷碰撞的轻响。

晚饭终了，带土又端着碗筷去洗漱，斑自己擦干净桌子，又到书房翻找起卷轴来。等带土准备要走时，他把一张帖子和一卷忍术卷轴扔给了带土，“祭典开始两个小时后，把波风水门带到宇智波神社，不要让别人发现。带上我的帖子以防万一。“

“放心啦，阿飞可是了不起的时空忍者呢~“戴上面具，带土扭了扭身子，心情显然很好，“四代火影大人知道志村团藏拿鸣人做实验时的眼神可真是令人印象深刻哇，阿飞当时真是好怕怕啊！他恐怕也是迫不及待呢，连身体都没有复建好就一定要来看他儿子~~~”

“那个地穴既然已经被发现了，他们留在那里反而更危险。”拿出一枚苦无在手上转着，斑不客气的讥讽回去，“不如让你自己说说看，这是我第几次给你修补身体了？九尾那一次就算了，到现在还会被人打得破破烂烂，连身份都暴露了，真是没出息。”

“我那是被人偷袭！如果不是那个混蛋拿漩涡玖辛奈当人质，我早就抓到他了！也根本不会被波风水门发现！”好像被戳到了痛点，带土连阿飞模式也保持不住了，跳着脚急匆匆的反驳，“要不是他们还有用，我才不会救他们两个！他们都是垃圾！没用的垃圾！”

对此，斑只是哼笑了一声没说什么，可这反而让带土更生气了，但他又不能真的上手殴打“孤寡老人”，只好一把打开了卷轴，想要强行转移话题，“这是……？”

“来参加祭典前记得用上。”斑淡淡的说，将苦无转的更快了。

带土看着忍术的内容，震惊的睁大了眼睛，而后又不怀好意的露出了笑容，“这可真是令人惊讶，没想到斑大人这么可怕的人也会在意这种没用的忍术啊。话说，阿飞要不要跟水门老师告状呢？他的救命恩人可是骗他儿子是狐狸精呢！嘛，反正到时候……”

不等他的话说完，在斑手上飞旋着的苦无就已透过带土的身体深深钉在了地面上。随即，如同他来时一样，带土无声无息的消失了。


	7. 无法传递的思念

-side M-

 

 

 

 

送走了带土，斑撇撇嘴，洗漱一下就躺到了床上。此时刚刚入夜，本不是休息的时刻，但近几个月来斑越来越容易感到疲倦了，再加上夜间总是多梦，让他不得不把更多的时间用于休息。

睁着眼睛看着天花板，斑心中渐渐涌起了难以言说的孤独和怠惰。来到这个陌生的地方已经七年了，随着停留此世的时间越来越长，他几乎无法克制的思念起柱间起来。可是这里的“千手柱间”已经死去了，为了保持计划的顺利，哪怕是秽土转生出这里的“柱间”聊解相思也不行。

这世上与我并肩而立的人已经不在了。

在这里的每一天，都让斑更加深刻的意识到这个事实。斑知道，这里的千手柱间，在终结谷之战的不久后就死去了——说是被“斑”自己害死的也不算错。在斑刚刚到达此世时，这里的“斑”还未死去，也许因为他们本质上是同一个人缘故，在时空之力的作用下，他们的记忆共享了。穿越而来的斑得到了终结谷一战的记忆、知道了地底的荒芜苍凉、了解了轮回眼的开启方法，而这个世界白发苍苍的“斑”则重温了建村时的喜悦、共享了斑所预见到的未来，明了了注定破灭的理想。这对两个斑都是无比残酷的，于是，此世的“斑”在折磨黑绝确定真伪后就决意死去，而穿越而来的斑接手了抱着野原琳尸体的带土，决意换一种方法实现自己和柱间共同的理想。

从那之后的每时每刻，斑都在努力着。他努力的消化此世之“斑“的记忆、知识和经验，努力学习着如何布局、如何经营、如何从一无所有变得富可敌国，他走在一条从未接触过的路上，头也不回。

幸运的是，斑确实有着掌控商业、把控政治的能力，虽然比起活了几十年的“斑“来说依然手段稚嫩，但不管怎么说，好歹是险险度过了难关。到如今，几乎已经没有什么可以阻挡斑和带土的了，大势已成，所有棋子各就各位，哪怕是斑就此消失，带土也足以完成剩下的步骤。

于是，当斑越来越清闲之后，他终于不可避免的把更多时间投入了想念，想念那个人冠绝天下的实力、登峰造极的忍术，想念他微笑的眉眼、意气风发时飞扬的长发。

有时候斑也会回想起他所看到的“未来”，这个世界的斑最后的结局。在暗无天日的地穴中蝇营狗苟了几十年，在实现理想的最后发现一切都是阴谋，到了一切的终了之时，形如废人一般走向死亡，只有那个男人依然温和的在他身边，像是所有伤害都不曾存在过一样对他说着，“斑，你只是太急了。”

“来喝交杯酒吧。“那个人如此微笑着邀请，那个神情仿佛刻在了斑的心上，每每想起都让他忍不住想要微笑又想要叹息。

说实话，那个时候的斑会有什么样的想法，如今穿越而来的斑并不知晓，也并不在意——不过是个失败者而已，而且还是个间接害死了柱间、并且差点真正毁灭掉他和柱间理想的失败者。就算是出于好意又怎么样呢？受害者的伤口并不会因为凶手深有苦衷就会愈合，无论是什么事，做了就该有承担后果的勇气，这样的道理，无论是哪一个“斑”都很清楚。

如今斑可以确定的是，这样的未来不会再出现了。此世的“斑“死亡之后，斑让带土将他的骨灰撒在了南河川中，想来就算是秽土转生也不能让他重回世间了——如果不是轮回眼不易得，斑甚至想把他那对轮回眼一并毁去。

也许宇智波斑就该在村子建立之后死去才是最好的，斑躺在床上慢慢的想。他感到有些困了，但仍撑着不肯睡，因为他知道一旦睡了会做些什么样的梦。

那会是个很长很长的梦，长的让他精疲力竭。在那个梦里，斑会眼睁睁的看着柱间一点点走向死亡，一点点从无所不能的忍界之神变成缠绵病榻的病人，看着那些人看他虚弱就肆意欺瞒他，把千手族人慢慢都推向死亡，最终连柱间的亲子也不放过。而这一切，最初且最根本的原因只在于，柱间亲手杀死了他最在意的人。

柱间啊，斑意识模糊的呼唤着。

刚开始做这样的梦时，斑愤怒且不甘，千手柱间的落魄与失意比起在无人的地穴幽闭几十年的记忆更让斑觉得难以忍受。

这世上如果说有谁天生就该含着尊贵而生，带着荣耀离去，那么那个人必然是千手柱间。他强大谦卑，他阔达坚定，无论是作为兄长、族长还是火影，都称职的令人心生敬慕。这样的人，宛如神明降下的圣使，理当获得天下最好的一切，而不是如同梦境中一般，坚强的表面满布着痛楚的裂痕，在不为人所知的角落里一点点崩解。

梦开始于终结谷之战结束之后。最初，柱间还走得动路，他和水户结了婚，待她如同亲人，脸上虽然时常带着笑，却失去了斑曾见过的、有些傻气的幸福感。斑在一旁看着，眉头紧皱，宽慰的话语含在口里像是含了把刀子，让人只觉痛楚和滞涩。

再后来，斑跟随着瘦脱了形的柱间，看他强作无事依然温和开阔的为亲族扫墓、宽慰弟弟，终于忍不住那些愤世嫉俗的话语。斑不平而愤慨: 你怎么就不能多为自己想一想？那些人只是利用你而已！你放手吧！

到了最后，柱间病的起不来床，神志不清时总是喃喃着斑的名字。“斑，不要走……“柱间眼前似乎时常会有幻觉，他挪动着嘴唇，一双手发着抖、执着的向前探出、像是想要抓住某个人的衣角。于是斑的心也发起抖来，他一把抓住柱间的手，哑着声音吼我在这里！你看看我啊……但柱间一无所觉。无人的夜里，柱间死气沉沉的躺在床上，斑凑近了才发现他在无声的低语，”对不起，斑！你恨我吧……“泪水顺着眼角流进他斑驳的白发，穿透了斑为他拭泪的手。斑痛的说不出话来，他咬着牙满口都是血味，我没有死！柱间你这个蠢货，你没有杀死我！

可是柱间听不到，他什么也感觉不到，不管斑如何说，如何做，如何痛苦，他都不知道。因为这不仅仅是梦而已，那是真实发生的过去，之所以通过梦境出现，只是时空之力对斑的排斥通过梦这个渠道展现而已。在那个过去，复活的斑仍然在他阴暗的地底腐烂，什么也不知道，而穿越而来的斑只能通过梦境一遍遍重温柱间的死去，看他为木叶熬干了最后一滴血，脸上再也没有无忧无虑的神情。

这样的痛苦，足以让斑心碎。而每个夜晚，他都要再一次的品味到这样的痛楚，哪怕现在斑已经有了屏蔽梦境的方法，他也没有中断这样的自我折磨。

原因很好理解。斑不知道他得到的记忆能否带回自己的时空，因此他只能用这样的方法让自己深刻的意识到绝对不能再次采用这样的方式实现理想。不论是月之眼也好，别的什么也好，千手柱间注定应该幸福快乐、生活在荣誉和尊敬之中，心想事成，事事圆满，而不是遭受这样的折磨。

……而且，这也是唯一能够让斑再次见到柱间的方法了。

在这寂寞到发疯的人世，无论如何都想要再见你一面啊。斑闭上了眼睛，梦又要开始了。


	8. 祭典开始

-side H&M-

 

 

 

 

被木叶村民和宇智波族人期待已久的祭典终于开始了。

虽说斑是这场祭典的主要发起者，但他并没有如同其他宇智波那样早早入场。斑分得很清楚，这到底不是他自己的世界，如同古话所说的那样，斑已经将“捕鱼”的技艺教授给了这个时代的族人们，那么最终能否获得丰收就要看他们自己了。

好整以暇的整理了一下身上深蓝的浴衣，斑脚上踏着木屐，慢慢悠悠朝着中心会场走去。他边走边打量着周围的布置，看着商贩络绎不绝，来往人群脸上皆是笑意融融才放松了微蹙的眉头。真是太松懈了，斑在心里评价道，不过今天嘛……就算了。

至少还有“晓”在，想必也可以稍微放心点。与鼬所知道的不同，被派遣来木叶的人除了他和阿飞之外，还有鬼鲛和小南，如今两人隐藏在村外，不仅是为了保护因为进行庆典而防卫松懈的木叶，更是为了保证那个家伙能够顺利到达约定的地点。这可是重头戏，想必那个人的到来，也会给这个无聊的祭典带来一些别样的趣味吧，当然，这还需要带土那个小崽子别玩的忘乎所以。

仿如言灵一般，刚刚想到带土，带土那矫揉做作假做哭腔的声音就传了过来，“什么呀！卡卡西前辈竟然收了别的什么垃圾的帖子来祭典了吗？！亏的阿飞还以为我们已经是伙伴了！到底是哪个小妖精勾走了卡卡西前辈的心，阿飞好可怜啊~~~”“啊，抱歉，但是我先接到了带土的帖子呢。“循着声音望过去，斑一眼就看到了仿佛整个人都石化了的带土。看着他头顶炸毛的兔耳朵，斑平静的心境终于出现了一丝波澜，啧啧，小崽子还嫩的很啊！

“斑大人，请往这边走。“毕恭毕敬的声音响起，打断了刚刚开始的有趣演出。斑扫了一眼前来接引他的族人，嗤笑了一声。那人虽然恭敬的低着头，神态极其谦卑，然而眼底的恐惧和隐隐的怜悯却几乎无法掩藏。斑嘴角若隐若现的笑容彻底消失不见，他恢复了平日里目下无尘的倨傲模样，跟着那个宇智波走向了等待已久的族长和长老们。

而另一边，带土和卡卡西的争吵仍在继续。

听到卡卡西回复的带土差点没把自己噎死。什么？带土给他发的帖子？我怎么不知道！肯定是那个死老头子搞得鬼——在心里尖叫捶打了老不死一百遍，带土才终于能保持相对正常的阿飞语气继续发问，“可是明明是阿飞和前辈一起参加的活动，这只小熊上应该刻阿飞和卡卡西前辈的名字吧，那个什么带土不是已经死了吗？”

“抱歉，可是你刚刚答应我了奖品由我处置的……对不起啊，明明他是一个英雄，我却做出了这样卑鄙的事……可是除了这只眼睛之外，我再也没有别的与他共有的东西了。因为阿飞是除了他以外和我关系最好的宇智波了，这样可笑的愿望，除了请阿飞帮忙之外我也不知道该找谁才可以了。”白发的少年有些黯然的摸着护额下无法关闭的写轮眼，白绒绒的尾巴失落的低垂着，那无法隐藏的苦涩笑容气得带土在心里大骂了五百声垃圾大垃圾也没能挤出一个字。

故意的吧，老头子一定是故意的吧！啊啊啊！无论是什么如果和同伴一起参加获得的奖品就可以刻上两个人名字的活动，还是收到宇智波的帖子就可以进场的破要求，又或者什么进场必须兽化的破规定，都是老混蛋故意来整他的吧！干笑了两声，带土努力控制住自己蠢蠢欲动想撸毛的双手，生硬的转移起了话题。正在此时，仿佛老天也看不下去带土羞愤尴尬快要死掉的样子一般，被带土挂在腰间的通讯器突然发出了刺耳的声音。

“怎么了？发现一名打扮老土的男子？黑色长直发？周围有时空忍术的波动？”

比起在祭典已经进行了一半才入场的斑，宇智波富岳作为现任宇智波族长是最先入场的那一批。应该说，在祭典是在他带领着族人祭神之后才正式开始的。如今的他正姿态端正的坐在高台上，神情严肃的和坐在对面的三代寒暄着。当然，如果不看他背后不耐烦的拍打着的黑色猫尾巴，大概鼬也会和其他人一样认为他此时是十分享受这样严肃的场景的。

“那么父亲大人，我们就先告退了。”宇智波族长家的长子忍着笑郑重躬身告退，又向坐在主位一脸无所事事的斑大人行了一礼，才带着弟弟和弟弟的朋友告退了。如今的佐助正是最好玩的年纪，乌溜溜的大眼睛配上又软又茸的猫耳朵，萌的鼬心尖乱颤。伸手在自家弟弟柔软的耳朵上呼噜了两把，又牵起正兴奋的左看右看的鸣人小狐狸，鼬带着他们直奔卖丸子的小摊。

“原来大家也都是动物变的啊！”鸣人一手搂着自己蓬松的大尾巴，一手抓着佐助的小胖手，凑近小伙伴耳边偷偷说，“斑先生果然没骗我！原来大家都是一样的嘛~我是狐狸，你家都是猫，就是不知道三代爷爷是什么动物，那个耳朵好奇怪的说。”

“应该是猴子吧？”佐助艰难的咽下嘴里的糖苹果，第一次吃到糖苹果的他一口咬的太大了，现在嚼起来很有几分困难。他把苹果转了个边递到小伙伴嘴边，皱着小小的眉头严肃的思考起来，“以前妈妈好像说过他好像有个猴子同伴什么的……啊！止水哥！”

“抱歉啦，小佐助，鼬就先借给我一会儿哦。”

“唉？！可是哥哥，你答应过我的……”

“佐助，就原谅我这一回吧。”

脑袋上被不轻不重的戳了一下，电光石火之间，佐助还没反应过来就发现他哥已经被不知从哪里冒出来的止水哥笑嘻嘻的拉走了，走的时候嘴里鼓鼓囊囊的还咬着一个丸子。

哥哥，我在你心里还不如一个丸子吗？佐助又震惊又失落，你带丸子都不带我！这样想着，佐助头上一直很有精神的小耳朵都耷拉下来了。鸣人见状，赶紧凑过来把自己的大毛尾巴塞给他揉，“要不咱们趁机去探险吧？我告诉你你可不许跟别人说哟，那天趁止水哥不在的时候斑先生跟我说，”一边如此说着，鸣人一边神秘兮兮的凑到了佐助的耳边，“如果在烟花升起的时候到宇智波神社祈愿，忍者之神就会满足我的愿望！”

“真的？”佐助把脸埋在鸣人的毛尾巴里，只露出了一双圆溜溜的黑眼睛。

“当然是真的啦！因为我是超级厉害的妖狐大人的孩子，所以才会有这个机会！佐助，陪我去吧？”见佐助不相信他，鸣人急得脸都红了，只恨不得赌咒发誓。“那好吧，既然是斑大人说的话……”看自己的好朋友似乎着急了，佐助有点不好意思的放下尾巴，很有义气的点点头，“那你想好什么心愿了吗？”

“还没决定好呢，一辈子吃不完的拉面怎么样？”

“笨！那你还不如要一辈子花不完的钱，那样你除了拉面还可以吃别的~”

“可是我就喜欢吃拉面的说……”

两个小团子叽叽喳喳的挤成一团，蹑手蹑脚的跑出了团子店。不知什么时候也来到这里的带土躲在人群里意味不明的看着他们笑了笑，又遥遥看向了斑所在的位置。想起刚刚得到的消息，他露出了一个幸灾乐祸的笑容，“嘛，总是给人带来惊喜的斑大人，怎么能没有属于自己的礼物呢？想必斑大人一定不会怪罪阿飞的嘻嘻嘻~~~”


	9. 亲吻的意思是我喜欢你

充满了甜的一章  
内含短小尴尬的肉汤【。  
并没能成功结局……  
下章举办木叶第一届作死比赛 XDDDD

 

亲吻的意思是我喜欢你  
-side H&M-

 

手里拎着一包豆皮寿司，柱间慢悠悠的向着斑的宅邸走去，临到了门口，一直心事重重的跟随着他的止水终于做出了想要谈话的姿态。柱间见状也不生气，对方自医院出来后就是这副欲言又止的模样，说实话，柱间也很好奇这个孩子要和他说什么。

“柱间大人，我一直非常钦慕您，您也和历史书里写的一样是个心胸开阔、宽厚仁慈的人，我非常感谢您治好了我。”止水紧张的舔了舔唇，知道自己接下来的话也许根本不能被无法知晓未来的初代目理解，甚至很可能还会被认为是个忘恩负义的小人。但是如果明知道他深深感激着的两人会遇到那样的未来而什么也不做的话，他也就不是那个始终坚持着心中信念的“瞬身止水”了。

“请原谅我的僭越，只是作为一个宇智波，也许我对斑大人身为宇智波的一面更加了解。斑大人是个非常温柔也非常容易被误解的一个人，因为他的强大和高傲，即便是同为宇智波的人们也有可能因为恐惧远离他。”止水不知道创设时期的宇智波族人是怎样的想法，但是当他走投无路之时，止水第一个想到的不是命令他的三代，不是更为亲近的宇智波一族，而是那个一直被戒惧远离的“宇智波斑”，甚至在发现斑大人不在后，他去找的也是不熟悉但被斑大人信任的四代火影。直到那个时候，止水才忽然意识到了斑大人对于他们是一种什么样的存在。

正是因为被爱着、被保护着，所以才有恃无恐。但谁的感情没有尽头呢，，如果不被慎重对待的话，即便是再浓烈的爱意，也有被消磨干净的一天。想起来前几天鼬带来的柱斑生子的消息，止水深吸了口气，继续着自己的话语，“但是一旦醒悟过来，感受到斑大人的心意，哪怕是再铁石心肠的人也会为之动容，这一点我想您也深有感触吧！“看着柱间点点头，止水继续说着，”我的爷爷曾经是二代大人的弟子，他曾转达过二代大人的评价：宇智波是爱之一族。对一个宇智波来说，爱是一种能够改变命运的东西。我知道斑大人的心里有着我目前还无法触及的高远理想，但是如果是您的话，如果能够从一开始就满怀爱意慎重沟通的话，一定有着更好的实现理想的方法。“

“您能听到我说的话吗？“看着微笑点头的柱间，止水放心的松了口气。

“斑大人是如此的在意您……请您务必不要辜负这份爱意。一个宇智波绝不会为他人改变自己的信念，但同时，也绝不会为了力量而杀死所爱之人。”一口气说完最后的话，止水深鞠一躬，认真的说出了告别的话语，“多谢您为我做的一切，愿您和斑大人都能得到幸福，祝你们的孩子也能健康勇武。这之后我可能无法送您二人离开了，但请务必收下我的祝福，回家的路上，还请一路顺风。”

柱间终于露出了这几天以来最为诚挚的笑容，但他却没有让少年借此离去，而是邀请他进了房子，“想请止水君帮个忙呢。”

进了斑宅，就看见斑正坐在回廊边看书，一个木遁分身从身后搂着斑的腰让他依靠着，分身手上医疗忍术微弱的光芒在夜色里显得尤为清晰。

“回来啦？”斑抬起头笑着说道，怀里抱着一个黑色的小坛子。见止水来了，斑让木遁分身把坛子拿到楼上的卧室里去，自己冲止水招了招手，“止水过来，把眼睛打开，不要抵抗我。”

止水依言凑过去，眼睛再睁开时已经是鲜红的写轮眼了。斑一手捏着他的下巴，也打开了自己的写轮眼和他对视着，细细检查着是否有暗伤存在，“你还是太弱小了。想要保护珍视之物，不靠自己，难道要靠敌人的仁慈吗？”

“斑，你太凶啦。”见斑的眼睛终于变回漆黑，柱间凑过去挤开止水笑嘻嘻的说，“孩子呢？”

“在楼上呢，刚睡着。……你这么看着我干嘛？”斑注视着正对他暗示性撅了撅嘴的柱间，突然升起了一股不好的感觉。

……不是吧，难道真的要？

耳朵红了个通透，斑觉着自己的脑袋都在冒烟，“后辈可还在这里，你想什么呢！”

“唉——”千回百转的叹着气，柱间沮丧的垂下了头，“我愿意让全世界知道我爱斑，斑却这么嫌弃我吗……可是我好喜欢斑哦……”

“可是这也太……！止水还小呢……”斑迟疑的说着，“……不然还是换个人吧？”

止水惊恐的发现斑的口气居然开始松动了起来。

“没什么啦，大家都是这么表示的。爱有什么错呢？在我们千手一族看来，用接吻来传达爱意是一件很正常的事——”话还没说完就被打断了，双颊绯红的斑扯着柱间的领子将他一把拽了过来，闭着眼睛把自己嘴巴用力撞在了他的嘴巴上。

柱间忍不住笑了，他高兴的蹭到了斑的怀里，用自己的脸摩挲斑细白的脖颈。哪怕刚刚斑因为太过紧张而撞得他牙龈都发痛，但他还是从中感到了属于恋人间的无上甜蜜。

挥挥手放一脸生无可恋的止水离开，斑极力平复着自己的心绪，“止水怎么惹到你了？”

“没什么，就是他好像不相信我能改变斑呢，我就让他看看喽。”柱间狡黠的眨了眨眼，最后在斑脖子上啃了一口，起身拉着斑进屋去了。

“你是小孩子嘛……”

经过一番洗漱，柱间蹭到了斑的身边，不意外的发现斑又在抱着那个小黑坛子想着什么。早知道就不告诉斑我带了这个了，高风亮节的初代大人幽怨的想着。然而出乎他意料的是，这回不用他催，斑就自觉的放下了小坛子。

“嗯，”斑清了清嗓子，把盖在身上的被子叠好放到一边，红着脸正坐在了柱间的对面，然后板着脸凑过去啄了柱间一下，姿态端庄严肃的好像下一秒就要参加五影会议。“……总之，就这样吧，之前答应好的事情我不会赖账的。”含糊的挤出这句话，斑极力保持着镇定，身体紧绷着，仿佛下一秒就要因为巨大的羞耻感夺路而逃。

柱间在心里笑得打跌，但同时又为这样的斑心动不已。明知道斑已经害羞的要冒烟了，他偏偏还要撩拨一下斑，“唉唉？这样是什么样的啊？”

“笑什么笑！亲吻的意思是我喜欢你，你难道在骗我？！”凶巴巴的说着如此坦诚又别扭的话语，斑自暴自弃的闭上眼，双手扯着自己的衣襟往两边一拉，“来吧，做你想做的事吧！”

青年白皙莹润的胸脯就此暴露在柱间面前，柱间深吸了口气，喜悦和幸福在胸膛满胀，几乎带来真实的胀痛。“当然不，当然不，”他低声说，感觉自己被欢喜和爱意淹没，眼里泛起了淡淡的湿意。从离开火影室就暗自潜伏的感情终于克制不住的涌动起来，波涛汹涌的叩击着他颤动的心门。

 

这是多么惹人遐思的场景啊！有着瀑布般乌黑长发的青年自己敞开了衣襟，邀请另一个男人享受他的身体，在他白皙的肌肤上留下浅红的性痕。

既然已经被邀请了，那么无论做什么都可以吧？无论是亲吻那柔软的双唇也好，掐揉那幼嫩的乳尖也好，还是把手伸到双腿间深入那幽深的密地，都是被允许的吧？让他因为快感而发抖，听他强忍着的低哑呻吟，亲吻他失神流泪的双眸，一定也没关系。

先从亲吻开始吧，毕竟那样诚挚的告白，怎么能不用对等的爱意来交换呢？亲他，舌头缠着他的舌头，嘴唇蹭着他的嘴唇，亲的他浑身发软，亲的他双唇嫣红。然后还要逗一逗他，贴着他的耳朵跟他说话，用牙齿轻咬弄那白皙小巧的耳廓，故意说着挑衅般的话语——“这才是接吻呢！”

于是就能得到这样纯情而不自知的回应——一边嘴硬的说着“我可是个擅长火遁的宇智波，跟我比肺活量还是干脆认输吧！”，一边却狼狈而羞耻的并紧着双腿。

这可真是太犯规了，一定要让斑明白现在可不是小时候的比赛啊。没办法，就直接进入正题吧，将吻从细白脆弱的咽喉继续下去，去吸吮那小巧挺立的乳尖。这样的话，即使是擅长逞强的斑也没办法了吧，那细瘦的腰肢都在微微发抖了呢。

“再吃也没有奶的！”

哪怕是这样的辩解也没办法阻止酥麻触电的感觉从男人唇齿接触的地方蔓延开来，斑不堪羞耻的用一只手捂住了自己的眼睛。可那更无济于事，只能更清楚的听到自己发抖的喘息。

 

已经快到极限了。可男人完全没有结束的意思，好像要把斑的全身吃个遍，斑咬着唇不想认输，可柱间好像察觉了似的抬起头来，笑嘻嘻的亲了亲斑发红的眼角。看着那双漆黑湿润的眼眸疑惑的回望过来，柱间和斑额头相抵，温柔的回答了斑的疑问，“等斑完全好了再说吧。”

“斑要去做那件事了，不是吗？既然如此的话，还是把身体养的更好一点才更好吧。”

“你不也一样吗？那些渣滓的行为一眼就看的清，可你依然宁愿冒着生命危险也要去见他。”

“斑，回到我们的世界再做不好吗？”

“柱间，我明明已经告诉过你我所知道的一切了，你为何还要去赌那百分之五十的可能？”

呼吸相触间，两人却谁也说服不了谁，但相视的眼眸里却渐渐浮起了相似的笑意。

“那么，就让我们生死与共。”当这句话从柱间口中吐出时，黑色的印记浮现在他额上，又从两人相抵的额头印到了斑的额上。

“我还有拒绝的余地吗？”斑笑了下，歪着头看他，像是在嘲笑对方不合时宜的儿女情长。

“没办法。空气、水、阳光、食物和斑，这些可都是千手柱间生存的必须品啊。”


	10. 两个人的修罗场

-side H&M-

 

 

 

 

我遇到了我人生中最大的危机。

面对着挚友凶光闪烁的写轮眼，千手柱间绝望的想。

他暗暗深吸了一口气，精神前所未有的集中，大脑疯狂转动着，平白想象着自己能够扉间上身，滔滔不绝来他个三百套甜言蜜语浇熄斑的怒火，可惜的是现实中只有一个张口结舌、心虚到语不成句的千手柱间。

至于他此时的样子——哪怕是村口阿花养的那只大白鹅都要比他显得更聪明吧？

期期艾艾的用脚摩擦着地板，千手柱间低着头消沉极了，手里紧紧攥着准备好的花束，额前两缕须须无精打采的垂了下来。

大概真的会被斑杀掉吧？呜呜。

忍者之神在心里呜咽着，亏他穿越之前还特意找族里的姑娘们参详打扮了一番，真是想破了柱间的头也没能想到事情会发展到这个局面啊！

这简直是堪比结盟前那个自杀还是杀弟更可怕的场景！

本来气氛多棒啊，他和斑在烟花下接吻，而后拉着强忍羞涩的斑的手相伴而行。也许是月色太美丽，久别重逢的喜悦太动人，他终于忍不住向斑倾诉了自己的感情，而斑也完全没有抵触的样子——天知道柱间纠结这个纠结了多久。每个与斑分别的日夜里，柱间时时拷问着自己的内心，最终不得不承认他对自己最亲密可靠的友人产生了不该有的感情。来之前柱间痛苦的辗转反侧许久，才终于下定决心隐瞒下这份禁忌的爱恋，可事到临头，面对着嘴角带笑，眼眸湿润温柔的友人时，那种种考量瞬间灰飞烟灭。

“斑，请和我共度一生吧！与我组建家庭，成为我生命里再无法分离的一部分！”神情虔诚的望着斑，柱间握住斑细瘦的手指放到心口，心中充满了激动与喜悦。

斑一定不会拒绝我的，柱间美滋滋的想，斑一点都不抵触跟我接吻呢！

于是柱间大胆的注视着斑，用视线轻轻抚过他月色般苍白莹润的肌肤、又悄悄吻上他柔软浅淡的双唇。他看见斑惊讶的睁大了眼睛，纤长的眼睫眨动着，好像一下下刷在了柱间心上，看得他心里痒痒的。

斑又吃惊又迷茫，他看着柱间，有些迷茫的回问道，“啊？我们不是已经结婚了吗？”

哈？

咦咦咦咦咦咦！！！

终于发觉了什么，斑冷笑一声，慢慢抽回了手，鲜红的写轮眼滴溜溜转了起来。

于是就出现了本章开头的一幕。

不是啊，我是一直心怀不轨不错啦，但是我们什么时候结婚了？柱间心里委屈极了，可他也知道斑是不会说谎的……这么说来也不是无迹可寻，宇智波家明明超传统，可是那一天之后斑却却愿意跟他睡一个被窝，而且时不时还能蹭个早安吻晚安吻什么的……

那一天是是在斑消失前两个月的某一天，那天他们一起喝了很多酒，还拜了月，虽然传说中战争时节宇智波家会有拜月结伴的习俗，柱间自己也不是没有心猿意马的幻想过，但是、但是！斑，你们宇智波家结婚之后就是纯盖棉被睡觉、连打啵都没有的吗？！如果真的那天以后就算是结婚了，那么那之后的两个月不是荒废了吗？和世界第一可爱的新婚妻子夜夜同床共枕但是什么都没干什么的……嘤。

柱间想一想简直委屈到不行，但他不敢表露出来，面对着明显愤怒到不行的斑他瞬间就怂了，身上消沉的长了好些蘑菇。

另一边斑看他这样简直要气笑了，可是看着柱间比他离开时消瘦了好些的脸颊，又想起之前交谈时柱间时不时流露出的失落之意，斑的心到底还是软了。

还能怎么办呢？斑对这个家伙一向没有办法。

走过去踢了踢蹲在地上画圈圈的男人，斑把手笼在袖子里，恶声恶气的训斥他，“你这消沉的毛病什么时候才会好！还不快起来，想给后辈们看笑话吗？！”

高大的男人瞬间眉开眼笑的蹭了过来，斑揉揉眉心，又轻描淡写的扔出了一枚尾兽玉级别的重磅炸弹，“还有，我怀孕了，估计再过几天就是预产期。”

不去理会木然石化了的男人，斑继续不紧不慢的向着南贺神社走去，那里一台好戏正在上演，曾经斑对此期待备至，但如今最大号的惊喜就挂在他身上，斑也就无所谓看不看戏的了。

在南贺神社门口停下，斑无动于衷的拍下柱间狂喜乱摸的手臂，仔细感受着神社中的查克拉，而后转身就在门口坐下了。柱间于是傻笑着也坐在了一边，呵呵呵呵的搂着斑又蹭又亲，还大着胆子去揉斑的猫耳，最后毫不满足的把头枕在了斑的膝上，脸贴着斑的小腹蹭来蹭去。斑抖了抖耳朵，被他蹭的想笑，有心想要推开这个乐疯了的大型犬科生物，又难免想起梦中柱间郁郁寡欢的苦涩面容，最终还是放松了手上的力道，一下下轻轻抚摸着柱间的黑发。

算了，以前还没见他这样高兴过。

说实话，斑不是不生气的。

男性之身怀孕，这本就是违背常理的事，更何况是斑这样高傲而追求力量的人。怀孕时的诸多忌讳足以让他感到屈辱和憋闷，更别说那时斑隐隐约约感觉到柱间对他的感情似乎只是朋友之情、兄弟之意。但世事偏偏就是这么巧，如果不是他忽然穿越，又忽然因为时空排斥而神志不清，从而被这孩子救了命，又或者说如果不是因为穿越后和柱间分离了七年之久，又在梦里夜夜体会着柱间之死，斑大概绝不会把这个孩子生下来，更不用说，用七年的时间孕育这个孩子。

是的，七年。

这个世界不是斑原先的世界，时间流速自然也不相同。斑在这里度过了七年，原本的时空大概只度过了七个月，而斑作为原本时空中的人，他身上的时间流速自然是和他自家时空一致的。放在平时这可以算是个极大优势了，想想看，他可以在这个世界呆上50年而青春不改——以斑自身时间流速来看，不过过去了50个月而已。可实际上呢？斑刚穿越时已经怀有两个月身孕，而如今在异世界七年过去，斑也整整怀了七年的孩子。

这样的情况下，柱间仍然是那样大大咧咧、什么也不知道的模样，让斑怎么能不生气。但是，斑一看到柱间那憔悴了不少了面容，委屈失落的眼神，就是再大的气也升不起来了。

算了，自家宠出来的傻夫人，跪着也要继续宠完。不过千手扉间那家伙确实该修理了，把柱间照顾成这个样子，还直接把柱间传送到了未知时空，真是个没用的东西。

波风水门抱着自家儿子从神社里走出来时，看到的就是这样的场景，顿时四代火影还带着泪珠的脸僵硬了。

哈哈干笑了两声，波风水门坚强的顶着忍者之神诡异的笑声向斑认真道了谢，然后紧了紧背上盛装着沉睡着的妻子的棺木，使出了前所未有的飞速下了山，还不忘捎上了一直警惕的监视他的小佐助。

他们果然是这种关系……

水门幽幽的想，如果我送他们一个满意的结婚礼物，初代大人会不会愿意给玖辛奈治疗？

多想无用，水门搂紧了在他怀里哭累了睡着了的鸣人，深吸了口气。决心在他决定从死亡深处爬回来时就已经不会更改了，哪怕他孤身一人，即将面对曾经的同伴、师长，连斑大人也不会给他撑腰，但水门心里却毫无畏惧，甚至带着点难以言说的兴奋和喜悦，毕竟，鸣人的仇，还是要他这个当父亲的亲手去报，而木叶腐朽的根部，也合该他这个火影来修剪。

挺直身板，从死亡深处挣扎而回的四代目火影露出了他一贯坚定而明亮的笑容，走向了祭典最繁华之处。


	11. 祈福

-side H&M-

 

 

 

 

时间飞快，转眼间几日就过去了，今日是祭典正式结束的第二天，这几日普通村民尚且沉浸在狂欢的余味中不可自拔，高层却是风起云涌，视线紧紧追随着高调回归的四代火影。而对于斑和柱间来说，这则是难得的清静日子，大概因为柱间表明车马站在了斑这一边的缘故，高层对他们的关注并不高。

晨光微曦之时，柱间斑刚刚从黑甜的睡乡中苏醒。温柔而昏暗的光影中，柱间花了一分钟才模模糊糊的确认，他并不是处于幻境之中。他的斑正安静的靠在他怀里，呼吸清浅的吹拂在他脖颈上，带来一阵温暖的战栗。而他臂弯里的这具躯体温暖而清瘦，苍白的肌色近乎发着光，鸦羽般漆黑的长发横过细白的颈子，柔软而乖顺的铺散着，呼吸起伏间，锁骨上一点浅淡的红色若隐若现。

而在柱间睁开眼睛的同时，斑也警惕的睁开了眼睛，随后又疲倦的合上了。这是这么多年来难得的无梦之夜，在柱间的庇佑下，那些难熬的梦境倏忽而过。记忆似乎还停留在昨晚刚刚扑倒在床铺上的时候，眼睫开阖间时间飞速流淌，而身体各处依然叫嚣着不满足。真想再睡一会啊！即使是宇智波斑也会有着这样的期盼，但是理智最终还是站了上风，今天这个重要的日子是绝对不能迟到的。

斑轻轻拍了下柱间的胳膊，感觉男人埋在他长发里深深吸气的脸不情不愿的抬起来了，才挣开对方的束缚起身去洗漱。柱间眯着眼睛打量着他，目光一会儿在他伶仃素白的手腕上逡巡着，一会儿又缠着他细瘦有力的腰身不肯挪动。等斑都已经收拾穿戴完毕了，柱间还懒洋洋的卷着被子，缩在留有斑的体温的床铺上蹭来蹭去。

“斑要去哪？”柱间一面询问着，一面伸出手为斑消去身上那一点吻痕，嘴巴向下撇着，心里很是不高兴。这可是他昨晚软磨硬泡才终于得到的一点成果！自从那天两人说开之后，这还是他第一次向斑求欢。柱间不敢做的太过，仅仅只是想要亲一亲斑而已，但是没想到斑竟然这样害羞，让他费尽心思最终也只亲了一次。而现在，这唯一的痕迹也要消失了。

“去神社，”斑又整了整衣冠，看他一副委屈消沉的模样有些无奈，本想凶一凶他让他不要得寸进尺，但话一出口又莫名的软了下来，“今天我要去神社祈福，身上带着这些对神明不敬。”

柱间愣了一下，没想到会得到这样的回答。他本想继续乘胜追击，趁着斑心软再多要点福利，但是一种莫名的预感驱使着他问出了截然不同的话，“那我也一起去？”他一边说，一边露出了好像兴致勃勃的神色，暗地里却在用眼光忐忑的打量着斑。

“你再睡会吧，”斑发现了柱间的窥视，却不甚在意，“我作为宇智波的族长为族人祈福，你不方便去的。”一抬头，斑发现柱间的神色有点奇怪，于是伸出手摸了摸他刚睡醒有些蓬乱的头发，安抚的说道，“本来应该在祭典进行时祈福最好，但这毕竟不是我们自己的地方，于是就安排在了祭典之后。”顿了顿，他又补充，“我吃了兵粮丸的，昨晚你注入的查克拉也足够孩子用了，不要紧的。等会你不是要去看绳树他们吗？回来后顺便也给卡卡西、漩涡玖辛奈看一下，后天再回来就可以了。”

这样啊。柱间把脸埋在被子里，只露出一双苦闷的眼睛。他低哼了声，心里一时五味陈杂。

不是斑说，他几乎都要忘记了。每年夏日祭典的时候，作为宇智波的族长，斑都会作为一族的代表向神明祈福，慰藉亡者的同时祈愿一族在新的一年里人丁兴旺、武运昌隆。对于相信神明的斑来说，每年的这个时候都是个大日子，而不用斑说，柱间也知道整个过程是多么的枯燥无趣——焚香净身之后，捧着供奉的祭文跪在神龛前念诵上一整天，直到身为超影级强者的斑都喉咙嘶哑，眉眼间充满了温柔的疲倦。

“斑……”柱间低唤了一声，声音消失在被子里，闷闷的。但斑竟然听见了，已经坐在玄关处换鞋的他又折回来在柱间的脑门上亲了一下，漆黑的双眸认真的注视着柱间，“柱间，我不知道火核他们做了什么，但是相信我，当我们结盟之后，所有宇智波都只想好好生活下去，没有人会想要破坏和平。”随着他的叙说，一丝讥讽之意从斑眼底飞快划过，但柱间已经把整张脸都埋起来了，自然没有发现。

短暂的沉默过后，愤愤不平的声音从被子里飘出来，“……他们一点都不着急。”

“柱间。”经过这几日的相处，斑自然发现了柱间对宇智波的态度不同以往，但他没想到的是让柱间别扭不已的竟然是这样不足一提的小事。但不管怎样，柱间的心意斑已经感受到了，他开解道：“宇智波一族是重情义的一族，族人认为我夺取了泉奈的眼睛，自然不会对我产生好感，这是很正常的事。”斑的神情里有着淡淡的自豪，“至于我，身为宇智波一族的族长如果连回家这种小事都做不到的话也未免太丢人了。”

“那斑为什么不解释呢？”柱间终于抬起头，看着为族人而骄傲的斑，心里像是被什么抓了一下似的，又酸又痛。

“不然呢？”斑反问，“难道我眼睛里的不是泉奈的眼睛吗？难道泉奈不是因为我作为兄长的失职而死去的吗？这样，又与我亲手害死泉奈又有什么不同呢。难道我还能高高兴兴、引以为荣的享受着这一切而恬不知耻的活下去吗。”斑的回答极为平静，痛苦像是在深潭里游弋的大鱼，偶尔风起云涌时才能让人惊觉它从未死去，随着岁月流逝，只会愈发庞大狰狞。

时间快到了，斑认为自己也解释的差不多了，留下最后一句就匆匆离开了，而柱间呆坐着，听着他的话语消逝了最后一点余音。

“柱间，我们生而不同，何必为那些无关之人费神。”


	12. 生孩子这种小事

-side H&M-

 

 

 

等到斑从神社出来时，感觉双腿都好像不是他的了。在寒凉的地面跪了太久，不光是膝盖隐隐作痛，小腹处也盘旋着阴冷的痛楚。斑起身时踉跄了一下，他深吸口气，挺直身子慢慢走到神社外，哑着嗓子喊了声带土，带着漩涡面具的人就自虚空中步出，带着他回到了住处。

冷汗打湿了斑的内衫，斑抿着嘴唇，强撑着擦洗了遍身子换上宽松的浴衣，才被带土半撑着带到了万花筒自带的空间中去。在被扶着侧躺到松软的棉被上时，他还不忘询问这个双手发抖的不靠谱小崽子，“柱间不在吧？”

“不在，”带土回答，声音沉静冷凝，完全不像是他平时的样子。“他刚从千手那边出来，现在正往四代那边走，”一边说着，带土一边分开斑的衣服，又抓过早已准备好的软垫让斑咬着，“我等一会要去卡卡西那边看着，以免他起疑心。”看着斑发白的嘴唇，带土最终还是忍不住询问，“你真的没问题？要不然还是把千手柱间叫回来吧？”

随着衣衫被拨开，斑身上的符文变的更加清晰了。带土看着它们，心里渐渐产生难以言喻的恐惧和厌恶。

——这是夺人生机的恶魔。

带土曾拐弯抹角的了解过这种符文，这是一种发源自战国的禁术。战国时期，为了保存血脉有时要隐藏怀孕的迹象，因为能够在达到隐藏效果的同时达到保护婴儿、不影响婴儿发育的效果，这些符文一度非常出名。但因为这些符文对母体的身体伤害过大，解除符文时的疼痛又剧烈到足以致人死地，这种手法被列为了禁术。与这种符文如影随形的往往是鲜血与死亡，死者凄厉痛苦的神情足以让心如铁石之人坐立难安。

但斑好像毫不在意一般只是淡淡扫了他一眼，就闭上了眼睛开始结印。随着他的动作，原先写在他腹部的符文如同被赋予了生命一般在他皮肤上游动着，斑平坦的小腹也随之发生了骇人的变化。

好像有什么东西藏在那光滑的肤脂下一般，斑的小腹在以一种肉眼可见的速度慢慢膨胀，青筋鼓起，血管一条条绽开，斑紧紧维持着结印的姿势，汗水几乎在转瞬间湿透了全身。白色的软垫被他用力咬着，血沫混合着无力擦去的口水从嘴角流下，但斑已经痛的无暇顾及了。

痛、真的很痛。

血丝混杂在汗水从皮肤中渗透而出，而腹部像是有个巨人拿着巨锤一下更比一下重的轰击着，每一秒痛楚都在叠加，肌肉发出了不堪重负的哀嚎，血管好像下一刻就要被扯断。血液艰难的涌动着，流过小腹时带来钢线拉扯般细细的痛楚，心脏竭力跳动着，好像下一秒就要崩裂开来。斑的眼前慢慢暗下去，随着视野的渐渐失去，烈火焚身的痛感不甘示弱一般冲进每个细胞，生理性的泪水不争气地涌流出来，斑知道，这是肚子里的孩子在吸收着他的瞳力。

身为男子，却可孕育子嗣，这本来就有违天道，这其中的原理斑自然也是研究过的。说白了，无非也就是阴遁塑造身体，阳遁注入精神。作为延续子嗣的代价，柱间可能会付出必要的查克拉，而作为阴遁的拥有者，斑所付出的则是一部分瞳力，这些大抵都不可恢复。

但是没关系。这孩子救了斑的性命，又是他与柱间的血脉，更是他和柱间理想的结晶，哪怕要失去一只眼睛，斑也愿意生下他，抚养他，让他成为同他父亲一样举世无双的英雄人物。

时间一分一秒的度过，每一次眨眼间都像是度过了一万年那么久。斑渐渐连咬住软垫的力量都没有了，他脑子里轰隆作响，寂静的空间里斑的喘息像是一头濒死的猛兽，喉咙里每一声无力的低喘都拼上了全部的意志与努力。

柱间。柱间。

斑在心里念。

为了保证身体不会因为剧烈的查克拉变化而崩溃，斑需要等待十二个小时才能结束这场残忍的折磨，如果不是一丝尚存的理智支撑着他，他大概下一秒就会把自己胸口以下拦腰砍断。

渐渐的，所有语句和意向都无法在斑的意念中成形了，如果感受能够具现成文字，那么充斥着斑的脑子的大概只有一个“疼”。不、除此之外，还有小小的、小小的一股意念，他慢慢数着，四万三千二百、四万两千一百九十九……七千九百八十五、七千九百八十四……六百二十、六百一十九……

三。

二。

一。

终于停止了。

终于停止了吗？

斑慢慢的眨动了一下双眼，泪水缓缓滚落，他轻轻吐出一口气，露出一个带着血色的笑容。而他的肚子此时已经大的吓人，肚皮上满是狰狞的血管青筋，配上他纤瘦的四肢，显得更为可怖。

幸好柱间不在，即便是什么都不在乎的宇智波斑也不想让他看到自己这副狼狈的样子。柱间心中的斑，可以是意气风发、盛气凌人的，却偏偏不能是如今这样丑陋又怯弱的。斑一面这么想着，一面艰难的去抓放在一旁的水盆，在生产之前，他需要先把自己清理一下。

当带土再次进入时，斑已经勉强清理好自己了。空间铺了好几层的棉褥几乎被血水浸透了，而斑躺在一边的地上，身上还算干净，正吐着火给手上的手术刀消毒。于是带土深吸了口气，小心走到斑的身边，带着他到了地洞下方准备好的封禁法阵中。只可惜由于时空限制，新生儿不能在带土的空间中诞生，那才是最安全的地方。好在当年斑发狂时曾藏身的山洞同样满布着各色封印，且从未被发现过，也算的上足够安全。

面具遮蔽了带土的面色，叫人看不出他的喜怒，斑却分明感觉泪水正顺着面具的缝隙一滴滴下落。真是没出息的家伙，斑的神色里带了些无奈，但他不知道，如今他的样子像是一个圆球上插了四根细细的棍，好像下一秒就要撒手人寰，那苍白的唇色发抖的双手只有触目惊心四个字可以形容。

“别死了，老头。”带土离开时，只留下了这一句话。斑哼了一声算作是回答，心里却并不如何担心。对他来说，最困难的一关已经过去，接下来不过是剖腹取子罢了，唯一的难点是这场剖腹取子同样也要维持十二个小时，因此他让带土等柱间那边告一段落了就把人带来。凭借柱间举世无双的医疗水准，这毫无风险可言。

于是，休息过一段时间后，斑打开仅剩的那只写轮眼，拿起了刀子。

柱间刚进入空间后，看到的就是这样的场景，他的斑倚靠着垫子，肚子大的可怕，那高高隆起的肚腹如同一个巨大到难以想象的血肉瘤子，正慢慢窃取着斑的生机。而他的斑正缓慢的切开自己的肚腹，面色苍白如纸，手极稳极镇定。柱间深吸了口气，腿软的几乎站不住，他大喊了声什么就飞扑到了斑的身边，想要帮他，却不知该如何是好。

我也接生过的，柱间想，要怎么办才好？快点想起来啊！

可是无论如何催逼自己都毫无用处，每当他鼓起勇气注视着那越来越大的创口，那道血淋淋的口子就如同一张狰狞的大嘴，瞬间吞噬了他所有理智。柱间大口喘着气，绝望的喊着斑的名字，晕眩的感觉一阵阵袭击着他。

斑的体质太差了，这是他第一次如此清晰的意识到这一场穿越对斑造成的影响——它毁掉了斑的身体。这样肚子大、四肢细的妇人柱间不是没有见过，在战火纷飞的时代，永远不缺少悲剧的温床，而这样的妇人——柱间从未见过有哪个能够平安熬过生产。

如果没有了斑，孩子又有什么意义呢？

柱间急促的喘息着，一种剧痛裹挟着绝望刺穿了他的身躯。他晃了晃几乎就要摔倒在地，但一只汗湿冰冷的手紧紧抓住了他。柱间下意识回握住那只手，像是溺水之人抓住了最后一根稻草。

“柱间，你……感觉、怎、怎么样？”斑有些艰难的发问着，他有些焦虑的看着浑身颤抖、泪流满面的柱间，担心时空排斥力会在此时对他造成影响。按理说，柱间身为被民众祝福之人，穿越时空不应会有像他一样严重的副作用，但也许柱间跟斑呆在一起的时间太久从而被影响了呢？

柱间这样的人，不该受到那样的折磨。

斑想着，一边慢慢继续着自己的工作，一边引导着柱间。“柱间，看着我的眼睛。”他柔声诱哄着，而在柱间与他对视的刹那之间，以永恒万花筒发动的幻术起效了，柱间噗通一声栽倒在地面上，陷入了宛如睡眠一般的幻境中。

而等柱间再次醒来时，他已经不在地穴之中了，而是在家中温暖的床铺上。柱间翻身起来回想起斑的样子，顿时恨不得立刻就冲去斑那里。他自来到这边以来从未感觉到任何不适，自然也不明白斑的担忧从何而来。如今柱间虽然懊恼自己的蠢笨，但担忧和不安却更加蛮横的占据了他的心头。

就在柱间焦虑不已的时候，居所门前的风铃声突然响起，惊醒了沉思的柱间，于是柱间豁然抬头，整了整衣服，勉强拿出一副淡然的模样打开了门，然而门外并不是柱间期盼出现的带土，而是一个跪倒在地的暗部。

“初代目大人，三代大人请您去火影楼一趟，事情重大，关乎木叶存亡，请您现在就跟我走吧！”

柱间焦躁的心情有如被突然浇了盆冷水，彻底熄灭。他低下头注视着对方恭谨低下的头颅，脸上的笑容渐渐消失了。此时柱间的眼神深沉难言，任何见过他此时模样的人都不会相信他是平时那个温和谦卑的初代火影。那暗部似乎也觉得有什么不对，但却看不到柱间此时的神情，还尽职尽责的提醒他，“请您现在就跟我去吧。”

“好的，稍等一下，我留个信。” 既然斑那边他帮不上什么忙，不如趁此机会为斑斩除后顾之忧。柱间漫步转回房间，留下了附有传信忍术的卷轴。当他回过身来与暗部离开时，原先身上的焦躁和苦痛已如同流水一般消隐无踪了，只剩下如山般的沉凝。

“柱间？”不出柱间所料，不一会儿斑有些虚弱的声音就在他心里响起了。

“斑，你怎么样？”柱间一边回问，一边神色不动的随着暗部进入了火影办公室。暗部见到了地方，就冲他行礼后离开。

“没事……你好好休息，明天来接我就是了。”斑的声音断断续续，话说的也很慢，却有一种不容置疑的味道。

柱间把手放在门把上，意味不明的笑了笑。友人的霸道他早有体会，过去那十多年来，他不正是在这样温柔的保护中变得天真迟钝了么。仔细想想看，结盟以来柱间所见多是坦诚相交、热心率真之人，哪怕是理念不合的敌人，也坦坦荡荡、堂堂正正，那些黑暗中执拗疯狂的人性、却是几近于无。

让我理想得彰，让我信念坚定，让我脚步所踏之地尽是坦途，让我在无尽的黑暗中独独行走在光明的道路之上。长久以来，正是这样一直被斑如珍似宝般小心守护着。

对一直被爱的千手柱间而言，如果神明也有化身行走在世间，那一定是斑的模样。如今，不也是因为斑的离开，这个房间里的人才会生出不该有的幻想吗？

“抱歉啊，斑。什么都没能帮上。”一边施术，柱间一边在心里回应，“你还记得之前我们讨论过的尾兽的事情吗？” 他眉间依然带笑，却多了几分战争年代的锋锐，查克拉涌动间，一个木分身已经悄然替换了本体。

“嗯，怎么？”

“我就是突然觉得，斑说的很对。没有力量，确实什么也无法守护。”

开门的瞬间，分身的眼睛对上了一只鲜红的眼瞳。那人眼中瑰丽的图案疯狂旋转着，带着无法抗拒的命令冲入了分身的意念——“杀死宇智波斑。”

最强幻术，别天神。

“出什么事了？团藏？”不知道柱间的遭遇，斑断断续续的询问着，语气里却带上了些不悦。

柱间即使看不到斑此时的样子，也能想象出他微蹙的眉眼，笑容在柱间脸上一闪而逝，很快又被淡淡的怅然取代了。从藏身的地方重新现身，柱间不再去管已然被木遁控制住的根部和长老团，缓步步入了房中，随手翻阅起文件来。

作为初代火影以及封印大师，柱间很清楚机密文件会隐藏在哪里，又该如何解除封禁。这些人对斑的恐惧和恶意让柱间愤怒，但有了黑绝那一出，柱间心里好歹有了些预想。如今他直奔隐秘文件，就是想知道这个时空里的黑绝又干了些什么。

“团藏抢了止水的眼睛，想要对我用别天神，但是好像被反噬了。“一目十行的文件，柱间故意解释的含糊不清——安装了那只写轮眼的不是团藏，而是一个根部忍者，如今正因为写轮眼的反噬在地上哀叫着。

“哼，宇智波的眼睛以为装上就能用了么。”斑在地穴气极反笑，结果不慎扯到了创口，猝不及防之下低哑的嘶叫了一声。因为疼痛和疲倦，斑几乎说不出话来，那声哀叫像是刺破了喉咙，让人错觉下一秒就会从口中流出鲜红的血液。

柱间听的心里一颤，强却忍住了询问的冲动，而是努力换了个话题，“斑，团藏曾经对鸣人用刑？”他的话还没说完，因为困了太多人而略显逼仄的火影室里突然多了一道金色的身影。柱间皱着眉，在对方开口前把手里的文件递了过去，堵住了四代火影将要开口的语句。

如今柱间已经不想深究为何三代火影一直不见踪影了，他慢慢扫过一沓又一沓记录在卷轴上的隐秘事件，看着那些斑不想让他知道的、隐藏在光明之下的腐烂暗影，心里渐渐溢满了茫然。

这就是他的木叶？

九尾重录、木遁细胞研究案、宇智波族灭计划、雨忍村密谋、神无毗桥之战、白牙之死、千手消亡、扉间之死……以及最后的，他自己的笔记与绘图。

“柱间？”久久得不到回应，斑轻轻催促了一声，声音在柱间心底微弱的回荡。

“嗯？”又过了一会，柱间才终于勉强哼出了声音，他的手颤抖的压在那一张泛黄的纸上，浑身发抖，几乎站立不住。

“孩子生下来了，一个男孩一个女孩，你要不要抱抱他们？”那头，斑温柔的询问着。

不等柱间回答，一个带着面具的人活泼的从虚空跳出，“哎呀，这不是没用的初代目大人嘛——”带土的话还没说完，就看到了被柱间紧紧攥着的纸。将整个世界都斥为虚假的男人嗤笑了一声，一把从柱间手中抢过纸扔下，强行拽着魂不守舍的柱间离开了。

那张满是泪痕的旧纸慢慢悠悠的飘落在地，露出了上面细细绘制的斑安然阖目的侧脸，下面细细的写着一行字。

“从背后，我杀死了斑。后来，他们都叫我忍者之神。”


	13. 终于与你相逢

-side H&M-

 

 

 

 

 

 

祭典的烟花定在了晚上九点，在这之后不久祭典的第一天就要结束了。然而此时距离烟花升起的时间还有段时间，斑不免有些感觉兴致缺缺，但身体上的不适让他并不想挪动——如今已经是来到这里的第七年了，算算日子已经快到了……的时候，斑每天都能感觉到自己的身体越来越沉重娇气，情绪也越来越阴晴不定，好在之前余威尚在，还没有人敢来捋他的虎须。

当然，真打起来斑也并不畏惧，只是打个架还要在意不要一不小心把对方全灭了什么的实在太让人糟心。糟糕的身体情况加上无法尽情战斗的憋闷让斑不得不收敛了自己的脾气，为了计划的实施，斑也算是百忍成钢了，不然的话……斑的目光冷冷扫过跪坐在三代身后的转寝小春，嘴角勾起了一丝毫无温度的笑容。

无视对方一瞬间绷紧了的身躯，斑换了姿势让自己更舒服的坐着。他略带嫌弃的看了眼仍在没完没了寒暄着的宇智波族长和三代，心里渐渐有点举棋不定：要不还是去转转……？

夏季炎热，于是祭典上每隔不远就放着一个冰桶，财大气粗的宇智波甚至专门发布了相关任务来确保祭典时温度适宜。底下的街道都是这样，更不用说高层云集的高台了，甚至在斑的身边还特别用形状精美的器皿盛了冰放在面前的小桌上。这样的举措对于其他人来说也许凉爽宜人，但对于此时身体情况特殊的斑来说，这种寒凉之气只会让他更加难熬。

还是去转转吧……反正现在也不是我当族长，让富岳去头疼吧。

下了决定，斑起身离开座位，冲着苦着脸的富岳点了点头，他甚至极悠闲地摆了摆手，示意他们不必理会他。而正当斑走下高台时，他遇到了一个负责守卫的族人，那人见到他就愣了，过了一会才犹犹豫豫的通报，“斑大人，有位拿了您的帖子的人想要见您。”

估计又是带土那小子搞得鬼，斑一边走，一边漫不经心的想着，然而游移的视线在见到树影下的那人时瞬间就凝固了。是幻觉吗？斑慢慢的吐出了一口气，他不知道自己此时是什么样的表情，但也许太过吓人了吧，所以那个人才会做出平时绝不会有的动作。

“好久不见了，斑。”

他这样说着，脸上的笑容好像寻获到了遗失的珍宝，然后张开那双强壮有力的臂膀，上前一步，紧紧的、紧紧的抱住了呆愣的斑。

天啊。

天啊。

直到被紧紧搂住的时候斑才好像突然惊醒似的反应过来，他张开嘴想要说什么，却发现干涩的喉咙似乎失去了发声的能力。听不出音调的破碎单音被生硬的挤出，斑咬住牙深吸口气，终于也伸出手反抱了回去，“啊，是这样没错啊，柱间。”

这是柱间啊，活生生的、冲着他微笑的柱间。

够了，真是太失态了。两个人静静拥抱了一会，斑才突然反应过来似的，尴尬的松开手推开了柱间。这真是太丢脸了！想到两个人傻里傻气的样子可能被无数经过的路人看到了，斑就恨不得钻到地缝里去。

被他推开的人一脸不高兴，皎洁的月光下斑似乎看到他眼圈都红了。柱间也不用说什么，只是用那双失落的眼睛看着斑，斑就完全招架不住了。“你这样看着我干什么！就算是很久不见了也不能一直抱着吧，也太黏糊了！所以都说了别这样看着我啊！”这样完全不坚定的拒绝遇到对方超委屈的“呜”了一声后自然是一败涂地，斑紧张的左右看了看，还是迅速的又抱了柱间一下，“这样行了吧！别在消沉了！”而如愿以偿又抱到斑的柱间在心里幸福的哼了一声，脸上终于多云转晴，牵起斑的手跟他并肩而行。

“你是刚过来这边的？身体感觉怎么样？哪里不舒服吗？”想起自己刚刚来到后的窘迫境遇，斑连声问着，久不见面的生疏感早已消融在了那人灿烂的笑容里。

“嗯！扉间帮我定位到了这边的木叶村，所以就直接过来了，没觉得有什么不舒服的，感觉挺轻松的。”柱间握着斑的手，扭头看他，他的目光贪婪的扫过斑纤长的眼睫柔软的嘴唇，又在伶仃的锁骨上一晃而过，“倒是斑瘦的厉害，在这边不习惯吗？”

斑狐疑的看了看他，想起刚刚拥抱时感受到的“祝福”之意，心里稍稍放下了心。自从被恶意驱逐到这个世界后，斑发现自己能够更清楚的感受到来自他人的“善意”与“恶意”。这些情感确实存在着触摸不到的伟力，也许平时生活战斗时难以察觉，但在进行时空穿梭这种玄之又玄的过程时确实能够起到不一般的作用，斑自己就是一个被“恶意”驱逐的例子。作为“恶意”的反面，柱间身为被所有村民爱戴的火影，如果能够得到众人的祝福而穿越的话，虽然也会遭遇一些小小的时空排斥力，但应该并不会像斑那样惨痛。

斑凑到柱间颈边嗅了嗅，确认了“祝福”之意足够庇佑柱间后，才终于完全放下了心。可当他想要远离时，却被轻轻按住了头。

“怎么了？”斑有些疑惑的发问，他能感觉到柱间的手在他发间轻轻抚摸着。过了一会，柱间才回答道，“大家都有猫耳朵呢，斑怎么没有？”斑一下子明白了他在想什么，又羞又恼，他把柱间的手扯下来，很有些不高兴的直视着柱间的眼睛，只是，不知为什么，斑只觉得柱间的眼睛又黑又沉，平静的目光之下好像掩藏深深的波浪，于是斑的心一下子就软了。

咽下原先脱口而出的话语，斑恨恨的扭过头，“你这家伙就是想搞我吧。”

柱间咧嘴一笑，更加用力的抓住了斑的手，可没想到斑却挣脱了。柱间一呆，还没反应过来手里就被塞了一个钱袋。

“你去到那边给自己买条烤鱼吃。快点！”斑粗声粗气的命令着，他扭着头，让人看不清神色，但发间若隐若现的耳朵尖已经全然红了。柱间看着他，脸上的笑慢慢变得傻气起来，“斑真是温柔啊。”他小声说，赶在斑恼羞成怒动手打人前窜了出去。

烤鱼烤的金黄酥脆，不过片刻就做好了，上面刷的一半是甜滋滋的照烧酱，一半是鲜香的烧烤酱。柱间大口咬着烧烤酱那边，加快了脚步往斑那边走去。果不其然，斑站在商铺和树之间的阴影里，一副不耐烦的样子的抱着胸，尾巴一甩一甩的。

是的，在柱间买鱼的这短短一会，斑已经“长出”了一双可爱的猫耳朵和一条修长柔软的尾巴。

“看什么看！”斑凶巴巴的说着，头顶耸立的耳朵不安的轻轻动了一下。

真是太可爱了。柱间在心里激动的打了两个滚。

柱间想，斑应该是长毛猫吧，尾巴又黑亮又有力的样子，长着漂亮又柔软的黑亮长毛，就连那双精神的猫耳朵里都支棱出了蓬松的细软毛毛。也许是柱间的目光太专注了，在这样的灼灼目光下，斑已经后悔起来了，果然就不该心软的，毕竟斑也不是十几岁的少年了，这样子搞不好很恶心也说不定……可是做都做了，现在后悔也没办法了，于是斑扭过头，强行转移话题，“怎么样，这里还不错吧？”

“嗯，非常的美丽。”柱间笑着说，一双眼睛却仍然牢牢钉在斑的身上，直看得斑不好意思的拉着他就往前走，他才笑着转移了目光。

“我来到这边之后主要还是发展经济。目前木叶从经济上已经能够完全摆脱大名影响了，现在的收入是我们那时候的二十多倍吧，这个值是其他各个忍村的二三倍，同时各个忍村都有一部分经济命脉控制在我手里，控制得当的话至少近五十年都不会再有战争。我觉得这是一个可行的方法，等我们回去之后可以试试看，比起委曲求全或者用武力达到结果，这也是一种能够让人们得到幸福的方法，你觉着呢？只要木叶一直保持经济实力领先，并且有足够能力保护住这些财富，那么就不会有人敢于对木叶出手，而有了木叶这个榜样，其他忍村也会更加注重发展这方面。到了那个时候，和平的时代终究会到来。”

听着斑侃侃而谈，柱间有些发愣，他第一次把目光分给了周围喜悦欢笑着的人群，心里的震撼和自豪简直止也止不住。“真不愧是斑！来这边之前我还在想这样的问题，不说其他村子，就是村子里……”他的话有些僵硬的止住，面对着疑惑的斑，柱间突然有些不知道说什么。最终，他垂下眼帘，将抹了照烧酱的那一面烤鱼送到了斑嘴边。

斑看着他，似乎有些不高兴的皱起了眉，但最终还是就着他的手吃起了鱼。然而与斑所摆出的毫不在意的神情不同，那条茸茸的尾巴却好像不明白主人心意似的轻轻拍抚着柱间的背。

笑容无法抑制的出现在了柱间脸上，他笑盈盈的看着此时看起来很乖很可爱的斑，心里充满了难以言说的幸福感。

柱间知道斑为何皱眉、又为何毫不发问。

他的斑，温柔的斑，这时候估计在担心柱间的遭遇吧。毕竟在斑离开前的柱间还是那个傻乎乎的、完全沉浸在村子所带来的和平中的傻瓜啊。无论斑怎样说出他的担忧，那时候的柱间都不能完全理解，而是一味的乐观着，相信只要出于好的意愿，最终互相理解的人们都会彼此珍视，成为保护村子、保护重要之人的坚实护盾。而斑只是离开了那么一会，柱间就已经变成了现在的样子。

是什么改变了他？他遭遇了什么？斑估计是一肚子疑问，可尽管这样，斑还是尊重了柱间的想法，没有逼问也没有讽刺，而是就那么包容了柱间的小小任性。他是相信柱间的，相信他总会把一切原原本本道出，也同样怀有着难以言说的温柔，希望在此时此刻，柱间能够忘掉那些不开心的事情，尽情享受重逢的喜悦。

这就是他的斑啊，这么好、这么好的斑。

斑吃的时候烤鱼的另一边已经被柱间啃得只剩接近签子的一条了，因而斑此时小口小口啃着鱼的景象清晰的映在了柱间的眼瞳之中。柱间伸出空闲的那只手，帮斑撩起了垂落的额发。

看着只抬头看了他一眼又继续吃的斑，柱间忍不住想，该不会兽化就真的有了那种动物的习性吧？第一次见斑吃的那么认真呢。这样想着，他却好像很低落似的叹了口气，轻声说，“斑真是狡猾啊。这里和我们那里时空流速不同吧，我在那边等了斑一个月，斑这里可是度过了好几年，可是斑见到我后第一次那么说长的话竟然是关于村子的，斑难道一点都不想我吗？”

此时斑已经快吃到签子附近了，闻言不禁翻了个白眼。他叼着签子附近鱼肉斜眼去看某不知廉耻的火影，从鼻子里哼了一声。可没想到，柱间突然凑了过来，轻轻咬在了签子另一侧的同一位置上。

太近了，斑几乎数的清柱间的睫毛，两个人的嘴唇似乎碰上了，好像又没有。

斑狼狈的后退一步，“突然之间干什么啊！”而柱间却还是一脸正直，“都怪斑吃的太慢了。”他义正言辞的说着，一面向前走了一步，把斑逼到角落的树影里，一面头也不回的把手一甩，把刚刚的签子扔到了一旁的垃圾桶里。

“虽然不知道斑怎么想的，但是我很想念斑，”柱间用手臂将斑困在他和树之间，深深的注视着斑。而斑回望着他，心里沉寂已久的欲望渐渐涌动了起来。

没错，就是这样的眼神。

在生死相搏时才会显露出的、独属于斑的眼神，势在必得的、如同猎人追逐猎物的眼神，充满着掌控欲和独占欲的眼神。

斑陷在这样的眼神中，一时心醉神迷，等到反应过来时 ，嘴唇已经被轻轻啃噬着了，他自己的尾巴更是不知羞耻的缠着柱间胳膊蹭来蹭去。

可恶，居然输了……！

斑又羞又恼，但他从来不是安于结局的人，于是一把推开了正一脸沉醉的柱间，向外走去。而柱间一下子被打断了，他懵圈的看着斑喜怒不辨的脸，心里突然紧张了起来——天呐，我在做什么……斑该不会连朋友都不愿意跟我做了吧？此时的他悔恨至极，只恨不得穿越时空回到几分钟以前把情不自禁的自己打到木头里去。

他连忙跟上斑的脚步，脑子转的飞快，绞尽脑汁想着挽回的方法。他刚要开口，就见斑买了两倍梅子酒，自己喝了一杯，给柱间塞了一杯。

啊？

柱间不知所措的端着酒，看着斑小口小口的喝着酒，灯笼发出的朦胧的光照亮了他的脸庞，让他如玉的面孔上似乎也带上了一层醉人的浅红。

斑没有生气？还是……？

一个想法闪电似的掠过柱间的脑海，让他不及抓住，但他的心莫名提了起来，好像预感到什么一般疯狂跳动起来。柱间几口喝完梅子酒，把杯子还给了老板，才跟着斑重新走到了人群附近。

“斑？”

如水的月色下，斑带着骄傲的笑容，尾巴轻轻卷在了柱间的手臂上。他抬手轻轻捏住了柱间的下巴，而后在柱间震惊到不敢相信的目光中吻上了他的唇。斑的舌尖带着梅子酒香甜的气息，醉的柱间几乎反应不过来。

什么啊，原来只是嫌弃我刚刚吃了烤鱼吗。

柱间顿了顿，他的眼睛又酸又涩，喉咙一阵阵发紧，他深陷在斑的目光中几乎无力自拔。而就在此时，烟花腾空而起，缤纷的颜色盖过了清冷的月光，让斑有了种虚幻的美丽。在那烟花炸裂的巨大声响中，柱间听到斑的声音清晰的传来，“如果你想说的只是这个的话，那么，我告诉你，柱间。”他顿了顿，环着柱间后颈的手稍稍用力，让两个人的脸更加靠近。

写轮眼骤然开启，柱间睁大眼睛，在那双仿佛鲜血凝成的眼睛里找到了自己的倒影。就如同斑一直以来所表现的那样，尖锐而可怖，强势而霸道，这个男人睁着一双让世人战栗的双眼笃定而认真的回视着柱间，轻轻回应了他，“我确实非常想念你，柱间。”

“这七年来，每日每夜，每时每刻。”


	14. 左拥右抱

-side H&M-

 

 

 

 

 

“你会后悔的！”团藏苍老的面容扭曲着，显得格外狰狞。与对待其他人不同，柱间并没有解除留在他身上的枝杈，直到此时此刻，这些树枝依然在团藏身上生长着，使他变得愈加疯狂。“现在的柱间大人还没有认识到宇智波斑的真面目，如果放任他们继续下去，木叶只会面临比当初更惨痛的结局！” 脸上的皱纹扭曲成恶鬼的面色，这位久居高位的老人用混合着恨意与恐惧的声音嘶吼着，“只有我、只有我才能拯救木叶——”

声音在空旷的走廊里回荡，水门面无表情的走过了他，与看守低声确认几句后就离开了，再没有看一眼这个曾经让他心怀敬意的老人。

“你给我站住！波风水门，你这个弑师叛村的小人，木叶迟早会毁在你手里！”

尖锐的声音随着大门的闭合消失，水门冰冷的神情直到看到门口等待的两人时才冰雪消融，露出了一贯的温和笑容。距离公开审判开庭还有不到两个小时，尽管之前纸面上已经谈好了一干利益分配，但身为一村之影，水门还有一些事情需要和千手纲手、宇智波富岳见面详谈。但不管怎么说，这是一个好的开始，当千手、宇智波与火影势力重新合流，其巨大的力量足以将一切碾碎——不、也许不能说是千手和宇智波，毕竟纲手并非千手一族的族长，却是统领晨曦在火之国一切势力的晨曦总长。

只可惜，这一场决定了木叶未来的会谈，从一开始就陷入了尴尬难言的气氛中。

先前柱间从火影室找到的秘辛被带土一字不改的送给了三人，如今面对着因为宇智波灭门计划而心中暗恨的宇智波富岳，纲手想要替老师求情的话语怎么也吐不出来，更逞论纲手自己对三代的心结都还未曾解开——你大概难以想象世间竟会有如此荒诞之事，身为三忍之一且是当世最好的医疗忍者的千手纲手会因为无钱维持弟弟治病所用医疗设施而几乎散尽家财，如果不是和宇智波斑做了交易……尽管知道从弟弟战场遇袭、重伤濒死开始就是团藏的谋算，但对于放任了这一切发生的三代，纲手并不是没有怨言的。

话题于是就这么卡住了，水门赶忙转换话题，他提起了初代目为孩子征集姓名的事想要缓和气氛，结果纲手的脸彻底青了，连富岳脸上都泛起了心虚的灰色。

柱斑生子，从富岳的角度来看是自家祖宗神通广大，穿越时空改变未来，连纲手的户籍都改了（说不定就是他们宇智波家的人）。再想想前些年对纲手不闻不问看笑话的做派，富岳心里坚定了以后一定要好好补偿纲手的想法——他们宇智波家的公主吃了多少苦！千手一族连个孩子都护不住，果然没用。

而从纲手的角度解读柱斑生子，则是一个心机渣男用过就丢、杀妻弃子、骗婚另娶、最后心中有愧郁郁而终的故事。也不能怪纲手对柱间太不信任，实在是当年柱间常说自己终结谷一战时是从背后一刀穿心，而后柱间自己又毫无理由的迅速衰竭而死，这桩桩件件，实在很符合她的脑洞。至于为什么在纲手的脑洞里大魔王宇智波斑会是个默默付出的痴情人设，这也很好理解。不说斑对千手绳树的救命之恩，也不说对濒临灭族的千手一族不求回报的援助，只说纲手的直属上司阿飞带着滤镜的故事会、迷弟绳树天天无缝吹斑的洗脑大法，就足够让和斑素未谋面的纲手产生如此印象了。这么一来，面对着被自家祖父始乱终弃的苦主一族，也怪不得纲手羞愧的头都抬不起来。

等到这三个人终于从无尽的尴尬中解脱出来开始正常谈话时，距离审判开庭已经只剩不到一个小时了。而在地穴中的斑，也完成了自己心心念念的事。

斑的状态并不好，大量生命力从体内抽出使得他面色惨白，双手发抖，眼前更是一片模糊。可他脸上却露出了从未有过的、纯然的喜悦，让他觉着哪怕是立时死了也值得。

——借助着柱间带来的泉奈的骨灰，他的弟弟，终于又重新站在了他的面前。

活的、好好的泉奈。

眼睫眨动间，落下的泪水不知是因为生理上的不适还是失而复得的喜悦，斑张了张嘴，害怕自己一开口就是发抖的声音。

“哥哥，这是怎么回事？你付出了什么代价？”比起激动的几乎说不出话的斑，泉奈的心中的担忧远多于茫然，他搂着无力靠在他怀里的兄长，第一次如此憎恨没有一双可以看清的双眼。而毫无征兆的，一个人突然冲进了地穴，一把从他怀里抢走了他心心念念的哥哥。愤怒爆发前，泉奈感觉到了医疗忍术的波动和熟悉的声音，他嘴角抽动了下，硬生生咽下溢满胸膛的怒气，转身摸索着兄长为他准备的衣服。

等柱间搂着斑终于结束一波抢救后，才发现泉奈已经和乖巧躲在一边的卡卡西和琳聊起天来了，他平静温和的声音里好似没有一丝怒气。然而在和自家弟弟的交流中早已深知泉奈秉性的柱间却紧张的咽了咽口水，把怀里迷迷糊糊要睡的斑搂的更紧了一些。

“公开审判就要开始了，泉奈一起去参观一下？琳感觉怎么样，哪里不舒服吗？没问题的话，等会就拜托卡卡西把琳先送到晨曦那边了，毕竟死而复生这种事知道的人越少越好。带土等审判后再告诉他吧，这孩子心结不小，还要靠你们帮着多疏解一下。”

一直低着头无声流泪的卡卡西用手背用力擦去了泪水，冲着斑深深鞠了一躬。如今的他已经不能像是个正常忍者那样走上最强之路了，如果带土知道了，一定会怪他辱没了这只写轮眼吧。在病房中，卡卡西曾无数次憎恨自己的弱小和无能为力，无论是带土、琳、老师还是鸣人，他一个都没能拯救。肩负着他们的希望苟且存活下来的他，最终还是变成了一个身有残废的废物。黑夜中，卡卡西曾在无数次绝望中对自己举刀，却从未想过有朝一日能够将失去的重新找回。斑大人是他的恩人，只要他需要，卡卡西甘愿奉上自己的一切。

看着两个孩子轻手轻脚的离开了，柱间抱着斑带着泉奈也回到了木叶附近。台子正被有模有样的搭起，来往人员神情严肃的排查着可能存在的隐患。柱间欣慰的看了看，终于对木叶重新又有了些信心。。

柱间低下头亲了亲斑的额头，“我能感觉到他已经出现了。”他说。

“我说不让你去，你就不会去吗？既然他已经出现了，我以为你已经认识到了这帮人的愚蠢恶毒。”斑坐在屋檐上，将泉奈微凉的手抱在怀里暖着，露出了讥讽的神色，“算了，你自己要找死，谁也拦不住。”

柱间听他这么说也不生气，他从卷轴里拿出两件外裳递给斑，见他给自己和泉奈都披上了才继续说，“抱歉，有些事，我还是想要亲眼确认一下才能甘心。”说完，顶着泉奈凉凉的笑容，柱间硬是用力抱了斑一下，“斑不也是吗？有着必须要做、谁也阻挡不了的事。”

听到柱间的足音渐渐远去，泉奈靠近了斑，挨在斑的怀里问他，“哥哥，我们和千手还是联合了吗？”斑温柔的蹭了蹭他的脸，轻轻的点了点头。

“我听见路上有人说要公开审判高层，是哪些人犯了错？”感受到斑的动作，泉奈抿了抿唇，继续问着。

“是千手扉间的弟子，也是我们所建的村子的村长和长老团。”斑回答道，“我们这是在另一个时空，如果泉奈一直不在的话，我的理想就会变成现在这种丑陋的样子。”随着他的话语，斑用力握住了泉奈的手，“再一次来到我身边帮助我，好吗？只要你在的话，我就永远不会走错路。”

迎接斑的是一阵沉默。泉奈咬住牙，从复生开始就沉在他心里的郁愤委屈冒出了头，他想问哥哥，为什么不顾他的死亡也要结盟？为什么能够毫不在意自己的生死而做出起死回生这样的事？但泉奈一句也问不出来，宇智波斑把一颗心塞到了他怀里任凭他处置，只要随便动一动、说上一两句话就能让这颗铜墙铁壁的心脏鲜血淋漓、支离破碎，可泉奈又怎么能下的了手？于是他只是嗫嚅着嘴唇，把自己埋在哥哥的发间闷声说了句“好”。

审判终于即将开始，带土带着面具从虚空中显现出来，看着正依靠在一起的的两个人，他笑嘻嘻的嘲讽着，“哎呀，真没想到，那个“斑”也会有这种时候啊~简直像是阿飞养的两只兔子嘻嘻嘻~”

斑歪着头看了他一眼，突然想起来带土还不知道他的复健记录本已经被斑送给卡卡西了，于是不怀好意的勾起了一抹笑，“带土，卡卡西的腿已经可以恢复完好的事你告诉他了吗？”

“当然没有啦，阿飞才没有说呢，等到阿飞踩着木遁把痊愈的希望告诉卡卡西的时候，即便是卡卡西前辈那样的大垃圾也一定会忘掉带土那个死人，更加敬仰阿飞吧？”仿佛少女一般娇羞的捧住了面具，带土滑稽的扭动着身子，幻想着卡卡西追着他大喊“前辈太厉害了！阿飞前辈果然比带土厉害一百倍！”的情景，情不自禁的嘻嘻笑了起来，也因此没有看到斑幸灾乐祸的眼神。

抽动着嘴角，斑指了指下面给晨曦准备好的座位，“你还在这呆着干什么？”

正在斑和带土斗嘴的时候，柱间也终于到了地方，好像心有灵犀似的，他和那个被召唤出来的人隔着墙站住了。

那个人先开了口，“没想到，我的敌人竟然是你。也算是胆大的想法啊。”

当熟悉的声音响起，柱间震了一下，终于无比清醒也无比深刻的意识到他死后的木叶如今变成了什么样。

“这就是他们最后的后手吗？因为斑是一个可怕的敌人，所以不敢以武力相争，因为我无论如何都会顾及村子、无论如何都会原谅，所以毫不犹豫对我下手……是想要杀了斑的你，代替我回到那个时代吗？”

对面的【柱间】没有回话，柱间也不需要他的回答。

和亲手逐出村子的叛忍合作，谋害亲近自己的建村者，这已经是板上钉钉的铁证了。柱间心里一时空落落的，他想起斑曾经说过的日向人质事件，又想起了团藏对鸣人施加的折磨，终于放弃了最后的期望，明明仍是盛夏时节，他却如坠冰窟。

也许，真的要感谢斑前期工作做的好，没有人知道我不是这个世界的柱间。柱间惨笑了一下，僵硬的想着。过了很久，他才重新开了口，声音干涩的询问，“你真的……下了手？”

他说的模模糊糊，但那个人却心有灵犀一般立刻做出了回答。

【柱间】说：“是的，我为了村子，亲手杀死了挚友。”

柱间几乎找不出话来应对这样坦诚的【自己】，对方平静的好像是去吃了顿饭那么简单。他沉默着，这个世界的【柱间】却第一次发问了，“你……和你的斑，还好吗？”

“我和斑的孩子刚刚出生。”柱间这么回答，于是墙对面忽然失去了所有声响，像是被突然掐住了喉咙。

远处传来钟声，柱间知道公开审判已经开始了，他直视着对面的墙，好像要看穿墙对面的人此时会是个什么样的表情。未曾手染挚友之血的男人几乎是带着恶意揣测着另一个世界的自己——痛苦吗？后悔吗？可惜你大概不知道，你为了那种人杀了斑，没有试图理解他，没有想要抓住他，放纵了这一切，从最开始就留下了错误的观念。

“怎么，你没有和斑拜月吗？”柱间冷笑着说。

于是对面刚刚有些平稳呼吸一下子乱了，一声呜咽似的声音透过墙传过来，像是受伤濒死的野兽所发出的不甘而又悲哀的喉音。

柱间心里那股怒恨至此才稍微平息。当沸腾的心情平复下来，缠绕在周身的异力就变得清晰起来。即使柱间不是这个世界时间线上的【柱间】，但同一时空中不能存在同一个人物的法则依然存在，现在已经是极限了。再呆一会，他们两个就必将决出生死。

离开前，柱间问了最后一个问题，“这些年，你过的怎么样？”说罢，他转身就走，回答的声音被他甩在了后面，却依然清晰的传到了柱间的耳中。

【柱间】说，“我过的很好，生日的时候会有一大群人来庆祝，我和家人围在一起吃暖锅，大家都笑着。水户温柔坚强，扉间妥帖认真，他们都包容着我，让我可以尽情肆意……”

这样的声音回荡在柱间脑海里，让人可以轻易想象到那种温馨的场景，可柱间却不知怎么了，脑子里能想起来的却是幽深空旷的地穴，冰冷孤寂的石椅和地面上挣扎抓挠而成的血手印。

凭什么啊。

柱间的速度很快，当他看到坐在屋顶上披着外衣冲他高兴的招着手的斑时，这个念头不受控制的涌了出来。但他笑了笑，将难平的意气收敛在坚定的笑容里，冲过去抱住了他的斑。

“你看。”斑也不为他突兀的举动生气，而是指了指下面的台子，“好久没看到泉奈这么有活力的样子了。”

柱间看着斑苍白骄傲的笑脸，终于忍不住的把脸埋在了斑带了霜色的发间。轮回天生跟以命换命也差不多了，而斑为了让泉奈重生，硬是利用不同时空时间流速抢出了抢救期，从而在保住自己的同时复活了弟弟。但玩弄生死岂是轻易，哪怕有了柱间共享生命，斑从此也会体弱多病，甚至于在回归之后还会有一段危险期，能不能迈过那道坎还未可知。这个人啊，为了自己重视的一切，总是毫不犹豫的赌上命去，就好像这世间再没什么值得他留恋。

审判庭上，泉奈正和团藏对峙。

“我这是继承了二代的遗志！不利于村子的因素都要排除，哪怕污名加身，但总有一日，你们会……”

“会什么？少给别人泼污水了！”眼睛上蒙着纱布的青年尖锐的反驳，“怎么，你老师教你虐待英雄之子？你老师让你动不动就要屠人全族？你老师告诉你遇到敌人就跪着求饶，直接把自己的同伴当成替死鬼？不就是欺软怕硬！千手扉间遇到宇智波斑尚且敢于一战，他死的时候可是用自己的命换了你们的命！身为火影敢于为了你们几个不知未来的弟子去死，你们一遇到责难却只会把死人的名声抬出来替自己顶缸！为了自己活下来就让别人去死，和为了守护别人自己牺牲，这就是你们和他最大的区别！”

“”你懂什么，你这个邪恶的宇智波……

“我邪恶？”泉奈几乎要气的发笑，“怎么，又想说这是你老师教给你的吗？既然你这么大公无私，不如查查帐，让大家看看这几年来，志村一族、猿飞一族、水户一族都拿了多少好处！”

说罢，泉奈也不去理张口结舌，咬着牙就要扑上来的长老们，一转身回了屋顶。斑高兴的抓住他，也不吝啬自己的夸奖，“做的好，泉奈！”泉奈出了气，此时也高兴起来，他亲亲密密的蹭到了斑身边，把柱间挤到了一边去，“哥哥，我侄子侄女呢？”

斑笑了笑，冲带土挥了挥手。带土抱怨着跑了过来，从空间里抱出孩子一人一个分别放在了柱间和泉奈手里。

“你回来的正好，”斑说，“正到了该离开的时候。”

闻言，柱间不好意思的摸了摸鼻子，跟另一个自己呆的时间太久了，引得身上的时空异力越来越强，以至于不得不提早离开了。

斑也不在意，他左手搂着泉奈的腰，右手搂着柱间，眼里万花筒飞快旋转，蓝色的须佐瞬间笼罩了三人。在撕裂虚空的最后时刻，他扭过头对带土说了句话，“你这家伙可别懈怠了，会有人替我管教你的。”

带土一愣，还没等他问清楚，眼前的三人带着两个孩子就从这个时空彻底消失了。在他身后，无论是宇智波还是千手，乃至于无数身受恩惠之人都深深弯下了腰，用自己的方式向这个改变了他们命运的人致以最高的敬意。

 

【完】


End file.
